The Broken Man
by Pucherry
Summary: CHAP 7 UPDATE! Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali berkumpul bersama Sakura. Sepertinya novel kelam Sakura yang telah berakhir akan diisi dengan sequel yang happy ending. Namun benarkah akan happy ending? Ternyata masih ada masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan kalau ingin sequel itu berbeda dengan novel sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BROKEN MAN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Broken Man is mine**

"_Sasuke, haruskah kita menikah?"_

"_Eh? Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Jawablah dengan tegas! Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi! Tapi… Kita terpaksa harus melakukannya."_

"_Kalau Kau tidak bersedia, Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."_

"_Lalu Kau akan membiarkan semuanya begitu saja?! Pria macam apa Kau?"_

"_Aku juga tidak mau! Haruskah kita menikah dengan terpaksa?!"_

"_Kau pikir hanya Kau saja yang menderita?! Kau tahu aku berulang kali dimarahi oleh ibuku?!"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, tapi…"_

"_Kita jalankan saja, walau tanpa cinta. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."_

"_Benarkah?"_

Ooo

BRUUGG! Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa. Haahh… Hari ini lelah sekali. Pekerjaan di kantor benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Kutarik dasi dan kerah bajuku. Gerah sekali! Dimana remote untuk menyalakan AC? Aku butuh AC!

"Papa!"

BRUAAKK!

Ohok! Aku langsung terjerembab ke sofa lagi. Ada seseorang yang menyerudukku! Ya, putriku. Kebiasaannya kalau melihatku pulang kerja.

"Jangan begitu sayang, papa capek." Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut putriku. Tapi tidak bisa. Dia kuat sekali! Seharusnya dulu aku menolak permintaannya untuk berlatih karate.

"Gak mau! Papa kenapa sih?! Iiihh! Aaaakkhh!"

"HUWAAAA!" Sontak aku langsung menjerit kesakitan ketika ia menggigit lenganku.

"Makanya, biarkan aku di sini. Peluk-peluk papa sayang…" Dia kembali memelukku erat sekali. Huufftt… Terpaksa aku biarkan memelukku dengan manja. Padahal usianya baru 5 tahun namun pelukannya itu memang luar biasa. Aku membalas pelukan putriku. Kuelus rambut hitamnya yang lurus. Dia ini satu-satunya putri yang kumiliki saat ini. Namanya Sarada Uchiha. Aku memanggilnya Sarada-chan. Kadang-kadang aku salah menyebutnya Salada sehingga ia pasti akan langsung menggigitku dan mengancamku jika aku memanggilnya dengan nama yang mirip sayuran itu.

"Papa… Laper nih… Sarada-chan mau makan." Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah putriku yang manja. Dia mengelus-elus perutnya. Aku heran, padahal tadi pagi aku meninggalkan begitu banyak makanan di dalam kulkas. Apa dia tidak menyentuhnya ya? Aku pun berjalan menuju kulkas dan membuka pintunya.

"Hee?" Aku terkejut melihat isinya sudah habis setengahnya!

"Kenapa papa?" Sarada-chan menghampiriku.

"Ini kemana makanannya?!" Aku menunjuk kulkas dengan heran.

"Tadi udah Sarada-chan makan!" Jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Ya ampun Sarada-chan! Kau sudah makan banyak terus kenapa Kau bilang Kau masih lapar?!" Aku shock dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding.

"Udah papa jangan protes! Kalau papa gak mau kasih Sarada-chan makanan, ntar Sarada-chan ngadu ke kantor polisi nih!" Mulai lagi ngambek. Aku buru-buru menenangkannya. Bahaya juga anak kecil udah pandai mengancam ayahnya. Aku mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang tersisa untuk membuat makan malam. Aku merutuk dalam hati karena tidak mampir dulu untuk membeli makanan sepulang kerja tadi. Sedangkan Sarada-chan duduk di ruang makan sambil memainkan sebuah gelang. Aku ingin tahu dapat dari mana dia gelang itu. Tapi, ah masa bodoh. Aku fokus pada masakanku.

Ooo

"Papa! Cium duluu!" Aku melirik putriku yang memajukan bibirnya minta dicium. Aku langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Beberapa wanita yang ada di situ senyum-senyum melihat kami. Aku jadi malu.

"Sarada-chan, papa buru-buru nih! Sarada-chan cepat masuk ke dalam kelas ya." Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan kemanjaan putriku lagi.

"Cium dulu!" Dia kembali memonyongkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Kali ini wanita-wanita yang ada di sekitar kami cekikikan. Wajahku langsung merona merah.

"Iya, iya papa cium." Aku jongkok dan mencium bibir putriku. Dia tampak senang dan langsung berlari ke kelasnya. Dia masih kelas nol besar di TK. Huufftt… Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Saatnya pergi ke kantor.

"Hihi… Ayah muda ya?"

"Manis sekali ya?"

"Anaknya juga manis!"

"Istrinya pasti bangga, ya."

Kini wanita-wanita tersebut berbisik-bisik sambil menatapku. Aih… Aku buru-buru memberi salam kepada mereka dan pergi menuju stasiun terdekat untuk pergi ke kantor. Bukan karena malu. Tapi karena mereka menyebut satu hal, "Istrinya pasti bangga, ya."

Baiklah, aku memang ayah muda. Umurku masih 27 tahun tetapi putriku sudah berumur 5 tahun. Aku menikah muda karena suatu hal. Hal yang menurutku sangat terpaksa. Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengungkitnya lagi. Setiap memikirkannya cukup membuatku sakit kepala. Apalagi jika aku mengingat Sakura.

"Sasukeee!" Aku melihat seseorang datang menghampiriku. Oh, Naruto rupanya. Teman kantorku yang berisik dan tidak tahu malu.

"Sasuke sayang, malam ini temani aku kencan ya! Pleaseee~" Ia memelukku dari belakang dengan mengedip-kedipkan matanya yang sukses membuatku merinding.

"Gak!" Aku kembali fokus pada layar komputer untuk mengerjakan tugasku. Tapi dia tidak mau kalah.

"Tolonglah, malam ini saja temani aku kencan dengan Hinata." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kalau bertiga namanya bukan kencan!" Ucapku sambil masih menatap layar komputer.

"Iya sih, tapi aku belum punya nyali untuk berduaan. Makanya, ikut ya sayang~" Ia mengelus-eluskan pipinya di lenganku. Beneran ini orang rada abnormal!

"Tapi aku punya anak, Naruto. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen kami." Aku mendorong Naruto. Risih juga digituin. Secara dia cowok, nanti karyawan yang lain mengira kami pasangan homo lagi!

"Oh, Sarada-chan! Bawa dia juga gak apa-apa kok. Ayolah, okee? Oh, Oke?! Baiklah! Aku tunggu Kau di Restoran Ichiraku jam 8 malam. Ja~" Ia langsung kabur sambil menari-nari.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bilang oke! Grrrr!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal. Apa boleh buatlah yang penting dia traktir aku dan putriku.

Ooo

TAP! TAP!

Aku berlari terburu-buru menuju TK tempat putriku bersekolah. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu khawatir karena TK tersebut mau menjaga muridnya yang ditinggal orang tuanya bekerja sampai malam. Berbeda dengan TK kebanyakan.

"Permisi!" Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat para murid menunggu orang tuanya untuk dijemput.

"Selamat datang!" Seorang guru wanita menjawab salamku.

"Selamat malam, Sarada-chan dimana ya? Saya ayahnya datang untuk menjemput." Aku memandang seluruh sudut ruangan itu untuk mencari sosok putriku.

"Oh, Sarada Uchiha ya? Tadi dia sudah dijemput oleh seseorang." Jawab guru wanita tersebut.

"Eh? Seseorang? Siapa?" Aku bingung, aku tidak ingat telah menyuruh orang lain untuk menjemput Sarada-chan.

"Iya, katanya sih teman dekat anda. Waktu saya tanya pada Sarada-chan, dia kenal wanita itu karena selalu pergi bersamanya." Jelas guru tersebut. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Wanita? Siapa? Aku tidak punya teman wanita yang akrab denganku. Penculik bermodus akrabkah?

"Eerr… A… Ano… Nama wanita tersebut siapa ya?" Aku bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh, saya pikir Anda sudah tahu. Hmmm.. Sebentar tadi saya mencatat namanya." Guru itu mengambil sebuah catatan yang menurut pandanganku adalah nama-nama penjemput murid-murid TK tersebut.

"Ini dia! Namanya Sakura Haruno!" Ia menyerahkan buku tersebut kepadaku. Aku terdiam. Sakura? Gawat! Kenapa harus dia?! Aku buru-buru pamit dan segera berlari menuju apartemenku. Sakura, gawat! Sarada-chan tidak boleh bersama Sakura!

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Eh, saya pikir Anda sudah tahu. Hmmm.. Sebentar tadi saya mencatat namanya." Guru itu mengambil sebuah catatan yang menurut pandanganku adalah nama-nama penjemput murid-murid TK tersebut._

_"Ini dia! Namanya Sakura Haruno!" Ia menyerahkan buku tersebut kepadaku. Aku terdiam. Sakura? Gawat! Kenapa harus dia?! Aku buru-buru pamit dan segera berlari menuju apartemenku. Sakura, gawat! Sarada-chan tidak boleh bersama Sakura!_

**THE BROKEN MAN**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Broken Man is mine**

"Sarada-chan?!" Aku membuka pintu apartemen dan langsung berteriak memanggil putriku.

"Papa!"

BRUAAKK!

Ia langsung menyerudukku seperti biasa.

"Kamu tadi pulang sama siapa hah?!" Aku memarahi putriku. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan pikiranku sedikit kacau. Apalagi setelah aku tahu bahwa wanita itu yang menjemputnya.

"Ih, papa jangan marah mulu dong. Sarada-chan tadi pulang sama tante Sakura! Hehehe…" Dia nyengir. Aku langsung mengerutkan keningku.

"Dimana tante Sakura sekarang?!" Aku kembali membentaknya. Wajahnya langsung cemberut.

"Papa marah mulu! Sarada-chan gak mau jawab!" Dia membalikkan badannya membelakangiku sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Dia lagi ngambek. Aku sadar kalau aku kelewat batas. Tidak seharusnya aku memarahinya seperti itu sedangkan dia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Eh, papa minta maaf Sarada-chan. Maaf ya, papa gak bermaksud memarahi Sarada-chan. Papa hanya sedang capek." Aku memeluk tubuh putriku. Dia hanya diam.

"Sarada-chan jangan marah, ya. Tolong maafkan papa." Ujarku dengan nada memelas.

BUAAKK!

Dia menonjok perutku dengan keras. Sakit sekali! Apa sih maunya anak ini?!

"Kalau gitu janji jangan marah-marah lagi. Nanti Sarada-chan pasang kuda-kuda hasil latihan karate nih!" Dia mulai memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk menyerang. Aku cuma menganguk sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Tadi tante Sakura udah pulang." Ujar Sarada-chan sambil senyum-senyum. Aku memelototi putriku.

"Memangnya kamu kenal tante Sakura? Sejak kapan kamu kenal dia?!" Aku mengintimidasi putriku.

"Udah lama kok, Pa! Ketika papa sering lembur kerja tante Sakura selalu datang menjemput." Sarada-chan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa? Jadi selama papa lembur kerja tante Sakura yang menjemputmu? Bukan gurumu yang mengantarmu pulang?" Aku langsung memegang keningku dan bersandar di dinding dengan lemas.

"Papa sok tahu!" Dia hanya menjawab demikian dengan cuek.

Jujur aku sangat kaget. Dulu ketika pertama kali aku lembur kerja, aku sempat meminta salah seorang gurunya untuk mengantarnya pulang dan ia setuju. Setelah itu tak pernah sekalipun aku menanyai dan mencurigai sesuatu karena ketika aku pulang, Sarada-chan sudah terlelap di kasurnya. Tak kusangka kalau wanita yang kutakuti itu mengambil kesempatan untuk menjemput dan mengakrabkan diri dengan Sarada. Payah, aku memang ayah yang payah!

"Papa bilangin sama kamu ya. Jangan pernah pergi sama orang yang tidak dikenal! Bagaimana kalau nanti kamu diculik? Penculik itu pintar. Mereka bisa saja pura-pura kenal untuk menculik Sarada-chan!" Aku berusaha memberi peringatan kepada putriku. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Karena aku adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang dia miliki saat ini. Dia juga satu-satunya anakku. Ketika aku tahu Sakura selalu menjemputnya, pikiranku menjadi kacau. Tidak akan kubiarkan putriku dikelabui oleh wanita itu!

"Eh, kenapa? Tante Sakurakan teman baik papa." Sarada-chan tidak mau kalah.

"Teman? Memangnya Sarada-chan pernah lihat papa pergi dengan tante Sakura? Pernah tante Sakura bertamu kemari ketika papa ada?!" Benar saja, dia sudah dikelabui!

"Err… Enggak sih…" Putriku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tuh, kan! Papa aja gak kenal sama orang yang namanya tante Sakura! Untung papa sadar kalau kamu sering kelayapan dengan orang itu. Mulai sekarang jangan lagi pergi dengan tante Sakura!" Kulihat putriku mengangukkan kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat perubahan raut wajahnya. Ia jadi kelihatan sedih. Aaahh… Aku langsung memeluk putriku. Maafkan papa Sarada-chan, papa hanya tidak mau Kau terluka. Sudah cukuplah papa saja yang terluka. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Sepertinya aku ada janji dengan seseorang.

"Papa, ayo kita makan!" Sarada-chan menarik-narik lenganku menuju dapur. Oh, iya! Aku ada janji dengan Naruto di Restoran Ichiraku! Kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Aku langsung memberi tahu putriku kalau kami akan pergi makan malam dengan Naruto. Dia kelihatan senang sekali dan langsung mengambil bajunya yang paling bagus.

OoO

"Sasukeee!" Naruto berlari menghampiriku yang baru datang bersama putriku.

"Dimana Hinata?" Aku bertanya pada Naruto. Dia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dia udah di dalam. Aku dari tadi berdiri di sini untuk menunggumu. Aku tidak sanggup duduk berdua saja dengannya. Syukurlah Kau datang! Ayo cepat nanti dia marah." Teman kerjaku itu langsung menyeretku dengan paksa menuju meja yang telah dipesannya.

"Selamat malam!" Aku dan putriku memberi salam kepada Hinata, teman kantorku dan Naruto sekaligus wanita kencan temanku yang rada abnormal itu. Hinata menjawab salamku dan mempersilakan kami untuk duduk. Sarada-chan langsung melompat ke atas kursi yang lebih tinggi darinya. Aku jadi kelabakan dan berusaha untuk menasihati Sarada-chan agar bersikap lebih sopan. Lagi-lagi dia memonyongkan bibirnya. Duh…

"Lucu, ya? Namanya siapa?" Hinata bertanya pada putriku.

"Sarada-chan! Sarada Uchiha!" Dia menjawab dengan lantang. Hinata menganguk dan mengelus rambut putriku.

"Perkenalkan, nama tante Hinata Hyuuga. Panggil tante Hinata ya." Kata Hinata tersenyum manis pada putriku.

"Ya! Tante Hinata!" Ucap Sarada-chan mantap.

"Ssstt… Sasuke! Hinata itu calon ibu yang baik, ya." Naruto berbisik kepadaku sambil cengengesan.

"Ya, dia calon ibu yang baik untuk anakmu kelak!" Jawabku sekenanya.

Naruto langsung menyenggol lenganku. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan cengirannya kalau dia malu.

"Istrinya tidak diajak, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menegang ketika mendengar ia menanyai istriku.

"Err… Tidak. Err… Maksudku tidak ada." Aku bingung harus menjawabnya seperti apa.

"Eh, tidak ada? Dia tidak punya ibu?!" Hinata terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"Ano… Ibunya sudah tidak ada!" Aku berusaha memperjelas jawabanku yang sebenarnya tetap terdengar ambigu. Aku bingung mau menjawab bagaimana lagi. Saat ini aku memang tidak punya istri, tapi…

"Aduh, kasihan sekali. Tante Hinata mau kok jadi ibumu." Hinata mencubit pipi Sarada-chan dengan gemasnya. Aku dan Naruto bengong. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Antara marah, sedih, kaget, patah hati, putus asa, dan semacamnya. Aku buru-buru menenangkannya dan berkata padanya kalau Hinata pasti bercanda. Setelah mendengar perkataanku sepertinya Naruto percaya dan berusaha untuk kembali seperti semula, dia hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit menggenaskan. Huh, syukurlah aku tak perlu repot melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya.

"Sarada-chan juga mau punya ibu kayak tante Hinata!"

JDEERR!

Sontak pernyataan putriku membuatku dan Naruto tersedak. Hinata tertawa dan kembali mencubiti putriku.

"A… Aku… Ma… Mau ke toilet dulu…." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju toilet.

"Naruto tunggu! Kau mau ngapain?" Aku mengikutinya dan meninggalkan Sarada-chan dan Hinata berdua.

"Aku mau bunuh diri di toilet…" Jawab Naruto dengan tampang horor.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Baiklah, ini sudah tidak bagus.

OoO

"Ampun, melelahkan sekali hari ini. Ah, sial Naruto! Gara-gara dia ingin bunuh diri aku sampai harus menenangkannya. Kalau dia memang mencintainya kenapa tidak segera dilamar saja sih, merepotkan!" Aku menggerutu ketika sampai kembali di apartemenku. Acara makan malam tadi berakhir dengan tidak romantisnya dan kini aku merasa hanya sebagai pengganggu. Apalagi ketika putriku terus saja berlarian ke sana kemari membuat repot para pelayan.

"Aaaa… Jelek… Gak mau yang itu." Aku melirik putriku yang kini berada digendonganku. Ia terlelap setelah berjam-jam membuat kerusuhan di restoran. Aku hanya tersenyum menerka apa yang sedang dimimpikannya. Kubaringkan dia di atas kasurnya. Melihat wajahnya yang damai seperti itu menghilangkan kekesalanku. Untuk saat ini Sarada-chanlah obat penenangku.

"Hei, Sarada-chan. Kau sedang mimpi apa sih?" Tanyaku berbisik padanya.

"Enggak… Tante Sakura, aku maunya yang itu…" Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar perkataan putriku ketika ia mengingau. Sakura? Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah muncul di dalam mimpi putriku? Huh, aku mendesah pelan lalu kuselimuti putriku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sebelum keluar aku sempat melirik putriku. Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ia sedang mimpi indah.

"Maaf Sarada-chan…" Ucapku lirih lalu meninggalkannya.

Kuedarkan seluruh pandanganku di ruangan apartemen kami yang tidak begitu besar. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku tersentak kaget dan segera melihat ke depan. Ada seseorang yang barusan membuka dan menutup pintu! Siapa dia? Aku langsung berlari keluar dan menoleh ke sana kemari. Apa itu? Ada seseorang yang berlari menuruni tangga. Rambut itu, wanita itu! Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Rasanya kakiku tak bisa bergerak sementara ia terus berlari menjauh, hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Kau… Kenapa Kau…"

OoO

Hari ini aku melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasa. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk putriku, mengubek-ubek keranjang pakaian untuk mencari kaus kakinya, dan mendandani putriku sebisanya. Jujur ya, aku benci mendandaninya. Maksudku, aku ini pria! Pekerjaan seperti ini adalah tugas wanita. Aku juga tidak pandai merias. Tapi putriku ini bandelnya komat-kamit. Kalau tidak dituruti, badanku bisa merah-merah karena digigitnya. Mungkin pula badanku bakal hancur karena jurus karatenya.

"Sarada-chan, ingat pesan papa tadi?" Tanyaku sambil memperbaiki letak dasinya yang melenceng kesana kemari.

"Iya, Sarada-chan ingat! Jangan pergi dengan orang asing lagi termasuk tante Sakura!" Jawabnya mantap.

"Bagus! Kalau papa belum menjemput. Bersabarlah menunggu, ya!" Aku menepuk pundak putriku sambil tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya putriku berubah cantik setelah aku dandani selama 1 jam. Waktu yang lama tapi terbayar juga.

Aku mengantarnya menuju TK-nya sambil berjalan kaki. Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke stasiun terdekat untuk naik kereta menuju kantorku. Kami bergandengan tangan dengan akrabnya. Ia bernyanyi dengan riangnya, lagu yang mungkin dia pelajari di sekolahnya. Aku tersenyum simpul, suaranya tidak merdu sama sekali tapi cukup menghibur hatiku.

"Papa, anak itu selalu diantar mamanya." Sarada-chan menunjuk seorang bocah laki-laki memakai seragam yang sama dengannya sedang digandeng oleh seorang wanita.

"Kalau Sarada-chankan selalu sama papa." Aku menyambungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe… Rasanya diantar oleh seorang mama itu gimana ya?" Dia cengengesan dengan polosnya.

"Sama saja rasanya." Jawabku sambil masih menggandengnya.

"Tapi Sarada-chan juga mau pergi sama mama. Sarada-chan gak bakal punya mama, ya?" Ujar putriku dengan wajah sedih. Aku langsung menggendong putriku dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sarada-chan akan merasakan kasih sayang seorang mama, tapi tidak sekarang. Suatu hari nanti, papa akan memberikan Sarada-chan seorang mama yang baik hati. Makanya, Sarada-chan jadi anak baik ya." Kujelaskan pada putriku. Kelihatannya dia mengerti.

Hahh… Rasanya sakit sekali setiap putriku bertanya mengenai sosok seorang ibu. Sosok seorang wanita yang akan mengasihinya lebih dari siapapun. Tempatnya sebagai anak perempuan untuk berkeluh kesah dikala sang ayah tak banyak membantu. Aku tahu aku ini terlalu egois. Kadang-kadang aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memberikan putriku seorang ibu yang baik. Sebenarnya aku mau tapi aku benar-benar takut. Rasanya aku tidak mau punya seorang istri. Aku sudah cukup bahagia mendapat peran sebagai _single parent_. Namun, setiap melihat Sarada-chan pikiranku langsung berkecamuk. Haruskah aku mencari seorang istri? Maksudku, aku benar-benar trauma dengan seseorang yang dipanggil wanita. Hidupku pernah hancur karena wanita. Aku hampir saja kehilangan hidupku gara-garanya. Dicerca oleh banyak orang karenanyapun aku sudah pernah. Aku tahu bagaimana pahitnya. Sarada-chan memang tidak tahu mengenai masa kelamnya. Bagaimana dia bisa lahir di dunia ini. Sudah cukup, dadaku benar-benar sakit.

"Papa, kita udah sampai nih! Turunin dong, malu dilihat yang lain!" Sarada-chan memberontak dalam gendonganku ketika kami sampai di depan sekolahnya. Aku segera menurunkannya takut kalau-kalau ia bersiap untuk menggigitku.

"Ingat, belajar yang rajin!"

"Iya!"

"Jangan bandel!"

"Iya!"

"Habiskan bekalmu!"

"Iya!"

"Dan jangan…"

"Iya, iya papa cerewet!" Mendengar omelannya membuatku mengerutkan kening dan akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Huft, ya sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya papa banyak bicara. Kelihatannya kamu sudah kebal ya dengan semua itu." Ujarku sambil melipat kedua lenganku di dada.

"Soalnya tiap sampai di sekolah, papa pasti ngomongnya gitu terus." Protes putriku dengan wajah masam.

"Lalu papa harus bilang apa lagi?" Tanyaku masih dengan gaya yang sama.

"Ucapkan I love you begitu, atau papa sayang Sarada-chan selamanya." Jawab Putriku ketus.

"Duh, Sarada-chan sebaiknya Kau segera masuk ke kelasmu. Tidak usah papa katakan, Kau pasti juga sudah tahu bahwa papa mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun." Kudorong Sarada-chan untuk segera masuk ke kelasnya. Jujur saja perkataannya barusan membuatku malu. Apalagi setelah kulirik kanan dan kiriku, para wanita yang mengantarkan anak mereka sedang cekikikan sambil melihatku.

Sarada-chan sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Kulihat beberapa temannya menghampirinya lalu mereka mulai bermain bersama. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Senang putriku bisa mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan dari tempat ini. Setidaknya hal itu dapat membuatnya melupakan sejenak sosok seorang ibu yang diidamkannya. Melupakan wanita itu.

'_Maaf Sarada-chan, papa belum sanggup untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Papa tidak ingin kamu merasa tertekan karena dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Papa sayang padamu, percayalah. Untuk masalah ibu, papa tidak janji.'_ Ucapku dalam hati lalu mulai meninggalkan sekolahnya. Tanpa kusadari sebelumnya, ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kami dari kejauhan. Seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalam gelapnya sebuah gang.

"Sasuke, aku akan menjemput putriku."

**To be continued**

Halo... Halo... Terima kasih sudah mau review di chap sebelumnya. Semua review kalian sangat saya hargai (^^) Maaf kalau chap sebelumnya kurang memuaskan, apa chap ini masih kependekan ya? Saya bingung juga mau nulis apa jadi maaf kalau sedikit banget ( -.- ) Kalau ada yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura dan Sasuke ya tunggu aja chap berikutnya ya ntar pasti dijelasin kok :D

Oh iya, ada kemungkinan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan diceritakan dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga atau bukan pakai Sasuke POV lagi, tapi gak menutup kemungkinan tetap ada Sasuke POV-nya soalnya saya ingin mencoba menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke dengan lebih baik walau hasilnya gak baik juga #duh

Sekian, sampai berjumpa di chap berikutnya hmmm... (-w-")


	3. Chapter 3

_'Maaf Sarada-chan, papa belum sanggup untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Papa tidak ingin kamu merasa tertekan karena dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Papa sayang padamu, percayalah. Untuk masalah ibu, papa tidak janji.' Ucapku dalam hati lalu mulai meninggalkan sekolahnya. Tanpa kusadari sebelumnya, ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kami dari kejauhan. Seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalam gelapnya sebuah gang._

_"Sasuke, aku akan menjemput putriku."_

**THE BROKEN MAN**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Broken Man is mine**

Ctik… ctik… ctik…

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang duduk menatap layar laptopnya yang juga berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Jari-jemari lentiknya tak henti-hentinya menekan satu persatu _keyboard _sehingga menimbulkan suara berirama yang menghiasi ruangan kecil tempat ia berada.

"Huft! Kurasa ini terlalu mudah ditebak." Wanita itu berhenti sesaat sambil memandang layar laptopnya dengan serius, lalu menekan tombol _delete. _Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya berusaha mencari sebuah ide. Kadang-kadang ia memejamkan matanya hingga dahinya berkerut.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau kehabisan ide untuk cerita novelmu?" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir berceletuk sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah layar laptop sahabatnya itu.

"Diamlah Ino! Aku sedang berpikir!" perintah Sakura ketus. Ino mendengus kesal lalu mengambil laptop Sakura tanpa persetujuan dari pemiliknya.

"Hei, apa yang Kau…"

"Pria itu berlari mencari suara yang sejak tadi terus saja berdengung di dalam pikirannya. Ia yakin bahwa wanita itulah yang sejak tadi sedang menguntitnya. Ia berlari kesana kemari namun tak ditemukannya sesosok bayangan pun. Bahkan gang itu semakin gelap saja seiring hilangnya senja."

"Ino!"

"Hahaha…"

"Kembalikan laptopku!" Sakura pun menarik laptop kesayangannya dari tangan Ino dengan gusar. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap Ino kesal.

"Kenapa Kau tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Hahaha… aduh maaf Sakura, ceritamu itu loh benar-benar menarik." Ino terus saja tertawa, terlihat ia mengatakan hal itu dengan tidak serius.

"Tertawa saja terus! Aku tahu, Kau pasti berpikir bahwa ceritaku ini aneh kan?" Sakura kembali mengetik tanpa mempedulikan sahabatnya yang langsung kelabakan minta maaf.

"Eh, maaf Sakura. Jangan marah dong, ceritamu cukup menarik kok. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?!" Sakura melirik Ino dengan tatapan kesal bercampur rasa penasaran. Mungkinkah Ino bisa menyumbangkan sebuah ide untuknya?

"Wanita yang dicari itu hantu ya?"

"Ino! Sialan Kau!"

"Hahahaha… maaf lagi deh, habisnya Kau lucu sekali ketika berpikir seperti itu. Senyum sedikit dong Sakura, senyum!" Ino mencubit pipi Sakura sambil tertawa ketika dilihatnya ekspresi aneh wajah Sakura akibat cubitannya. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Sakura bertambah kesal. Ia menepis tangan Ino dari wajahnya lalu bangkit meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Hei, Sakura! Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, jelek!"

BLAAMM!

Pintu yang dibanting Sakura menimbulkan getaran kecil di ruangan tersebut membuat Ino tersentak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan semarah itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin bercanda ketika dilihatnya Sakura yang terlalu serius. Wanita berambut pirang itu menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia tahu bahwa sahabat merah mudanya itu memang sangat emosional. Ia sering terkena _bad mood_ dan suka marah-marah sendiri. Entahlah, sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti itu. Ino sudah berteman dengan Sakura sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sakura kecil yang ia kenal dulu bukanlah Sakura yang emosional. Entah sejak kapan pula sahabatnya itu berhenti curhat atau meminta nasihat Ino mengenai masalahnya. Sakura semakin tertutup saja.

"Sakura semakin galak saja, aku jadi takut." Ino duduk di sofa berwarna merah muda yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke ruangan kecil yang menjadi tempat Sakura untuk menulis cerita novelnya. Ya, Sakura sahabatnya adalah seorang penulis novel. Sudah lima tahun ia menggeluti dunia sastra dengan menggunakan _penname Cherryblossom. _Ia tidak suka menulis dengan nama aslinya. Walau sebenarnya Ino tahu bahwa nama samaran tersebut hanyalah nama Sakura dalam bahasa asing. Saat ini Ino berada di dalam kamar apartemen kecil Sakura. Kamar itu merupakan satu-satunya kamar di apartemen yang Sakura sewa.

"Sepi sekali, ke mana siSakura itu." Setelah lama melamun, Ino keluar dari kamar Sakura dan memperhatikan ruang tengah apartemen tersebut. Kosong tak ada siapa pun. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran ke manakah sahabatnya itu?

TING TONG!

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen Sakura berbunyi. Ino memperhatikan pintu keluar dalam diam, berharap Sakura muncul untuk membukanya. Namun setelah bel kedua pun sahabatnya itu tak juga muncul. Bel terus saja berbunyi membuat Ino kesal. Akhirnya ia menghampiri pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino sambil membuka pintu tersebut. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria berambut merah. Ino berdiri mematung menatap wajah pria tersebut. Ia terpukau tidak hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan, tapi juga matanya yang seperti mata panda dan juga tato _Ai _yang menghiasi dahi kirinya.

"Maaf, apa Sakuranya ada?" Pria yang sedari tadi merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu melontarkan pertanyaan pada Ino. Bukannya menjawab, Ino masih saja terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

"Maaf, apakah Sakura…"

"Kau siapa ya?" Ino makin menatap pria itu dengan intens. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil masih berdiri di tempatnya yang sukses membuat pria tersebut mundur satu langkah. Sejujurnya, Ino tak mengenal pria tersebut. Untuk apa ia mencari Sakura? Apakah Sakura punya teman pria? Atau kekasihkah? Ino bahkan tak pernah melihat Sakura berbicara atau berjalan dengan seorang pria.

Pria berambut merah itu terdiam. Ia berusaha melirik ke arah dalam ruangan apartemen Sakura, berharap figur wanita tersebut muncul. Namun, entah sudah berapa detik lamanya wanita yang dinantinya itu tak juga muncul. Ino menjadi curiga dengan gerak-gerik pria tersebut. Ia pun menutup pintu dan segera kembali ke ruang tengah. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Ino menoleh pintu dengan kesal sambil berteriak, "Anda mungkin salah tempat, Tuan!"

TING TONG!

Baiklah, saat ini rasanya darah Ino sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar sambil memaki-maki pria yang belum pergi dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Pria sialan! Kau siapa, hah?! Beraninya mengunjungi apartemen wanita! Apa Kau ini rentenir? Penagih pajak? Tukang reparasi televisi? Atau jangan-jangan Kau ini pria mesum?!"

"Nama saya Sabaku Gaara. Saya adalah editor Sakura. Kalau Anda tidak percaya, ini kartu nama saya." Pria itu mengambil sebuah kartu dari dalam kantong jasnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Ino. Ino menatap kartu tersebut dengan mata membulat lalu kembali menatap wajah pria yang ada di depannya.

"Eh?"

OoO

"Untung saja minimarket di depan apartemen menjual jus kesukaanku. Saat buntu ide seperti ini memang paling enak minum jus." Sakura menaiki tangga apartemennya sambil menenteng sebuah kantong belanja dengan senang. Gara-gara lelucon Ino tadi ia jadi semakin kesal karena tak juga menemukan ide yang bagus untuk cerita novelnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket yang ada di depan apartemennya untuk membeli jus kesukaannya. Minuman yang biasa ia beli saat sedang kesal atau buntu ide.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa mengucapkan salam. Walau ia tahu ada Ino di dalam, tapi ia sudah terbiasa untuk asal masuk di apartemennya sendiri. Lagian Ino juga tidak akan jantungan melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul. Saat hendak melepas sepatunya, ia melihat sepasang sepatu pria di sana. Ia mengernyit heran, sepatu siapakah itu? Sakura tak pernah menyimpan sepatu pria di apartemennya.

"Mu… mungkinkah?" Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang pria berambut hitam muncul dalam pikirannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar membuat pegangan kantong belanjanya hampir saja jatuh.

"Tak mungkin Ia tahu tempat ini!" Sakura yang baru saja bersiap untuk pergi ke luar tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan penuh ketakutan, ia langsung berteriak,

"Kyaaa! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku dasar Kau pria brengsek!" Sakura meronta dengan kasar, membuat orang yang mencengkeram tangannya jadi kewalahan.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa Kau mengatai aku pria brengsek?!" Sakura terdiam, suara itu adalah suara wanita yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Ino yang menatapnya dengan marah seperti hendak menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Eh, Ino?"

"Ya tentu saja aku Ino! Siapa lagi dasar jidat!" Ino pun menjitak kepala Sakura dengan kesal. Sakura langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kalau saja ia tahu ini bukan salahnya, wanita berambut pirang yang ada di depannya itu pasti sudah ia jitak juga.

"Ada seorang pria mencarimu," ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Perkataan Ino membuat Sakura terdiam. Seorang pria? Jadi dia benar-benar ada di sini? Sakura langsung berbalik dan hendak kabur, namun Ino langsung menarik baju belakangnya untuk menahan wanita merah muda tersebut.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Katakan pada pria tersebut bahwa Haruno Sakura tidak ada di sini!"

"Apa Kau serius? Bukannya ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendapatkan ide cerita darinya?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan heran.

"Kau sudah gila ya?! Kau mau membunuhku? Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu! Aku memang sering mengajak putrinya pergi. Maksudku putriku, maksudku… ah, ya sudahlah! Memangnya aku tidak boleh melakukan itu?" Sakura berkata dengan kesal, ia hampir saja menangis kalau saja air matanya tidak ditahan. Perkataan Sakura yang bombastis sukses membuat Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Loh, jadi dia sudah punya anak ya?" Ino malah bertanya sambil mengelus dagunya heran.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasu…"

"Sakura?"

Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang tengah. Pria tersebut menatap kedua wanita yang ada di depannya dengan heran. Ketika didengarnya suara ribu-ribut di pintu, ia langsung menghampiri karena ia tahu Sakura ada di sana. Melihat pria yang ada di depannya sukses membuat Sakura melongo. Bahkan kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya jatuh. Rasa-rasanya dunianya seperti berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Ia langsung memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

"Astaga! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan!" Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa pria yang datang ke apartemennya adalah Gaara, editornya. Entah mengapa hanya bayangan pria masa lalunya yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Bahkan rasa takut dan panik menguasainya. Hampir saja ia menyebut nama pria tersebut di depan Ino kalau Gaara tidak muncul.

"Apa Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Eh, i.. iya. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura langsung mengambil kantong belanjaannya yang jatuh. Sakura menatap Ino kesal dengan tatapan, _"Kenapa Kau tak bilang." _Ino yang dilirik begitu langsung kesal. Hei, Sakuralah yang tiba-tiba panik dan berceracau tidak jelas sehingga Ino tak sempat bilang.

"Aku datang kemari untuk mengetahui sudah sejauh mana ceritamu. Sahabatmu, Yamanaka-san bilang bahwa Kau sedang buntu ide. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," ujar Gaara.

"Eh, iya itu sangat bagus. Aku memang sedang buntu ide. Mari kita duduk di ruang tengah." Sakura menghampiri Gaara dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke ruang tengah. Ino yang ditinggal begitu saja mendengus kesal. Ia lalu mengelus-elus dagunya dengan penasaran. Ceracauan Sakura tadi benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu? Apa ia sedang ada masalah? Apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya?

"_Putrinya? Maksudnya, Sakura punya anak? Masa?"_

OoO

_**Flashback on**_

_Sakura menatap ibunya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Sedangkan Haruno Mebuki, ibunya hanya tersenyum khawatir._

"_Ibu, apa maksud ibu barusan?"_

"_Seperti yang ibu katakan Sakura, Kau menikahlah dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Hanya itu."_

_Sakura membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya sehingga jarak antara dirinya dengan ibunya semakin dekat._

"_Maksud ibu, pria yang pernah ibu kenalkan padaku itu?"_

"_Tentu saja Sakura, siapa lagi? Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Sakura makin tak percaya. Ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan ibunya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Kenapa tiba-tiba ide gila tersebut terlintas dalam pikiran ibunya, satu-satunya orang tua yang masih ia miliki dan sangat dihormatinya._

"_Ibu tidak punya pilihan, Sakura." Wanita tua itu menunduk sedih, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola matanya._

"_Tapi kenapa Bu? Kenapa?" Rasa amarah mulai muncul dalam hati Sakura. Sungguh ibunya tak pernah bercerita apa pun padanya mengenai keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Yang ia tahu adalah keluarga kaya tersebut merupakan kenalan ayah dan ibunya. Ia pernah sekali bertemu dengan putra bungsu keluarga tersebut saat keluarga mereka mengadakan acara makan malam bersama. Saat itu Sakura tidak terlalu peduli dan bahkan hanya berkenalan sekilas dengannya. Tak ada pembicaraan lain. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal pria tersebut luar dalam._

"_Ibu terpaksa, Nak. Sungguh, ibu terpaksa! Kalau saja ada jalan lain, ibu pasti akan mengambil jalan itu. Tapi semuanya tidak semudah itu, Nak! Seperti semuanya sudah tertutup dan tak ada pilihan lain! Hutang ayah dan ibu sudah cukup menumpuk. Apalagi setelah usaha yang dijalankan ayahmu bangkrut dan ia bunuh diri. Ibu merasa malu pada keluarga tersebut karena selama ini merekalah yang memberi pinjaman pada ayahmu. Ibu tak bisa membayarnya, sungguh." Wanita yang sangat dihormati dan disayangi Sakura itu mulai terisak. Ia menempelkan tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya ke wajahnya. Sakura diam, kali ini amarahnya benar-benar memuncak._

"_Teganya Kau menjual putrimu, ibu. Hanya karena hutang!" Mata Sakura mulai basah akibat genangan air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya. Wajahnya kini memerah, bercampur rasa antara marah dan kecewa._

"_Maafkan ibu, Nak! Sungguh maafkan ibu! Ibu sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi! Rasanya ibu sudah seperti orang gila memikirkannya, Nak!"_

"_Siapa yang menyuruh ibu untuk memikirkan ide itu? Siapa Bu? Katakan!"_

"_Maafkan ibu, Nak! Maafkan ibumu yang tidak berdaya ini. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ibu lakukan selain menyetujui syarat dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut." _

_Mendengar pengakuan ibunya membuat tubuh Sakura serasa disambar halilintar. Ia langsung menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan ibunya. Ia hanya duduk mematung menyaksikan isakan ibunya yang semakin keras. Rasanya kepalanya sakit, bahkan hatinya jauh lebih sakit. _

"_Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lirih._

"_Kalau Kau menolak, tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan, Nak. Hutang keluarga kita terlalu besar dan mereka tidak memberi kita waktu lagi. Astaga, ibu lebih baik mati saja kalau begini. Ibu sudah tidak sanggup…" _

"_Uchiha keparat itu…"_

_**Flashback off**_

"Sakura?"

"Uchiha brengsek!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia hampir saja melempar gelas yang ada di dekatnya ke arah pria yang sedang duduk di depannya. Tentu saja pria tersebut langsung terkejut dengan tingkah wanita tersebut. Sakura langsung menyadari bahwa yang sedang duduk di depannya adalah Gaara. Entah mengapa malah figur Uchiha Sasuke yang ia bayangkan ada di sana.

"Eh, ma… maaf." Sakura kembali duduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertindak bodoh seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sejak tadi Kau melamun." Gaara menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah sampai mana percakapan kita tadi, ya?" Sakura langsung menatap buku catatan yang ada di depannya. Namun ia sangat terkejut karena yang tertera di kertas catatan itu hanya sebuah coretan tak berarti.

"Kupikir Kau mendengarkan perkataanku sampai aku sadar bahwa Kau hanya melamun sambil mencoret-coret buku catatanmu. Kau tidak menulis poin-poin pembicaraanku tadi." Ujar Gaara sambil menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ia menatap wanita berambut merah muda yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi penulis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang editor. Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Sakura?" tanya Gaara sambil menautkan jari-jemarinya satu sama lain. Sakura menatapnya lalu menggeleng,

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Sungguh! Aku hanya buntu ide." Sakura berusaha mengelak, tapi Gaara bisa merasakan ada hal berat yang sedang disembunyikannya. Pria itu pun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sakura, sudah dua tahun aku menjadi editormu. Aku tahu benar sifatmu Sakura."

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa Gaara. Ayolah, Kau kan editorku. Sejak kapan Kau jadi tertarik dengan masalahku."

"Masalahmu adalah masalahku juga Sakura. Apa Kau lupa saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat pertama kalinya aku menjadi editormu," ucap Gaara lembut.

Sakura terdiam, perkataan Gaara barusan mengingatkannya pada kejadian dua tahun silam. Saat Gaara menjadi editornya, mereka berjanji untuk bisa berkerja sama dengan baik. Itu artinya, jika salah satu dari mereka ada masalah maka ia harus mengatakannya. Apalagi Gaara bertanggung jawab atas Sakura. Pimpinan redaksi tempat Sakura menelurkan novelnya merasakan bahwa Sakura membutuhkan seorang editor yang benar-benar mengerti mengenai dirinya. Apalagi sepertinya karena Sakura sering terlihat diluar kendali dan kadang-kadang tidak menulis sama sekali. Itu sebabnya pimpinan redaksi mengutus Gaara untuk menjadi editor pribadinya. Sakura adalah penulis berbakat yang karyanya sering menjadi _best seller_. Sayang sekali jika ia tidak bisa mengatur kehidupannya dengan baik karena itu artinya akan menurunkan kinerjanya sebagai seorang penulis handal. Apalagi hanya di dunia inilah Sakura menghidupi dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya hanya ada sedikit masalah. Tapi, hanya masalah kecil kok. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, sungguh! Kalau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya lagi, aku pasti akan meminta bantuanmu." Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali tertawa. Gaara yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa penulis yang ada di depannya saat ini sedikit aneh. Ia biarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang ia suka, karena ia mengerti bahwa penulis sepertinya yang selalu dikejar _deadline _tidak bisa terus-menerus dikekang.

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah sore nih! Setelah ini aku ada _shift _malam di kafe tempatku bekerja. Kalau Kau lelah, mampirlah ke kafe tersebut. Ajak Sabaku-san juga, itu lebih baik." Tiba-tiba Ino muncul sambil menggendong tas jinjingnya.

"Oke, nanti malam aku mampir ke kafe itu. Kurasa sedikit _cappuccino _andalan kafe tempatmu bekerja bisa merilekskan otot-ototku yang sedikit menegang."

"Maksudmu saraf-sarafmu?" Tanya Ino sambil mencibir ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah! Otot dan sarafku! Apa Kau puas dasar jelek?! Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini!"

"Oke, oke. Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa lagi Sabaku-san." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ino menghilang dari pandangan Sakura dan Gaara. Sepertinya ia sudah berjalan keluar. Sakura mendengus kesal sambil menatap buku catatannya yang dianggapnya tak berguna sama sekali. Gara-gara ia melamun, ia jadi tidak mendengarkan ide yang diutarakan Gaara. Ia benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus segera pergi. Ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kuselesaikan." Gaara melirik jam tangannya. Sakura pun melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di atas televisinya. Yah, memang sudah seharusnya Gaara pergi. Ia telah menghabiskan waktu pria tersebut dengan sia-sia.

"Seperti yang Kau katakan, Kau benar-benar terlihat lelah Sakura." Kata Gaara sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menyusun dokumen yang tadi dibawanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Ya, begitulah." ujar Sakura cuek.

"Mungkin memang lebih baik Kau pergi ke kafe itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam Kau kujemput. Kupikir aku juga ingin bersantai malam ini."

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar ajakan Gaara. Ia yang tadi ogah-ogahan langsung berdiri tegak sambil menatap pria tersebut.

"Apa Kau yakin? Sejak tadi aku sudah membuang-buang waktumu," tanya Sakura.

"Malam nanti aku senggang, lagian kita masih harus membicarakan novel terbaru yang sedang Kau selesaikan." Mendengar jawaban Gaara membuat Sakura langsung menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. Benar juga, dari tadi karena asyik melamun mereka sampai belum sempat membicarakan novelnya secara serius. Ia menganguk mengerti. Gaara hendak keluar dari apartemen Sakura sampai akhirnya ia berhenti membuat Sakura heran,

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama kafe itu apa ya?" Sakura kembali menepuk jidatnya mendengar pertanyaan Gaara dengan wajah pendiamnya yang _innocent._ Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini merupakan pria berpendidikan yang sangat _cool, _bisa-bisanya ia bersikap bodoh yang membuat Sakura ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Nama kafenya adalah _Orion Caffe. _Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini. Bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Nanti kita pergi bersama-sama, jadi Kau tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Sakura. Gaara hanya menganguk lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita tersebut. Setelah bayangan pria itu hilang, Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia buka laptopnya dan melihat _draft_ tulisan yang belum ia selesaikan. Ia baca kembali cerita yang tadi siang diketiknya. Seorang pria yang mencari-cari bayangan wanita yang terus menghantuinya. Senyum sinis timbul di wajah Sakura. Ia tahu ide cerita ini muncul setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia nekat pergi ke apartemen pria yang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Merasa sangat jaim, Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin menemuinya tapi ia malah datang ke sana. Kalau saja bukan karena seorang gadis kecil yang selalu dalam genggaman pria tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura meremas jari-jemarinya. Apakah Sasuke juga sedang mencari-carinya seperti yang dilakukan tokoh pria dalam novelnya tersebut? Ah, tidak mungkin! Sakura yakin bahwa pria itu juga berusaha menjauhinya. Ia tahu mereka tidak saling mencintai. Tapi, bayangan gadis kecil dalam genggaman Sasuke kembali muncul. Sarada Uchiha, nama yang ia berikan pada gadis itu. Nama yang diberikan hanya lewat sepucuk surat.

_**Flashback on**_

_Sakura menatap pria yang ada di depannya dengan ragu. Pria tersebut juga menatapnya, mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Suasana canggung membuat Sakura akhirnya membuang pandangannya. Ia meremas jari-jemarinya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.  
_

_"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman," ucap pria berambut hitam yang ada di depannya._

_Sakura kembali menatap pria tersebut. Ia kesal karena pria di depannya bersikap biasa saja, padahal Sakura benar-benar merasa canggung. Bagaimana mungkin pria yang tidak mengenalnya baik-baik malah bersikap seolah tak ada masalah saat mereka sedang duduk berhadapan. Menanti detik-detik pernikahan mereka._

_"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Sakura ketus._

_"Ya, untuk seorang wanita yang akan menikah. Rasanya aneh sekali," jawab pria di depannya._

_"Justru Kaulah yang aneh, Sasuke! Memangnya Kau nyaman dengan pernikahan ini?" _

_Pria bernama Sasuke itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar penuturan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa tidak nyaman, tapi ia berusaha agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Menikah dengan wanita yang tak dikenalnya dengan baik secara paksa? Pria mana yang bisa menerimanya dengan baik? Bahkan Sasuke tak diberi waktu untuk berpikir secara matang. Rasanya pernikahan mewah yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Uchiha ini tidak ada artinya._

_"Aku tidak punya pilihan."_

_"Kalau begitu aku juga! Kalau bukan karena ibuku, aku tak akan berada di sini hari ini."_

_Mereka berdua kembali bertatapan dalam diam. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka kembali terasa canggung. Sakura menggigit bibirnya berusaha menenangkan diri, berharap bisa setenang Sasuke. Namun, hatinya terus saja berkecamuk. _

_"Tuan Sasuke, Nona Sakura, tolong bersiap-siap. Pernikahannya akan segera dimulai." Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang sambil tersenyum. Ia kagum melihat penampilan dua orang di depannya seperti seorang raja dengan ratunya yang bersiap menemui rakyat mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menganguk. Pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka._

_Setelah yakin bahwa pelayan itu sudah pergi, Sakura menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan juga menoleh ke arah Sakura._

"_Sasuke, haruskah kita menikah?"_

"_Eh? Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.  
_

"_Jawablah dengan tegas! Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi! Tapi… kita terpaksa harus melakukannya." Sakura kesal, hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi ke pelaminan. Sakura ingin memastikan ini lagi dengan waktu sempit yang ia miliki.  
_

"_Kalau Kau tidak bersedia, Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," jawab Sasuke. Tentu saja jawaban pria tersebut membuat Sakura marah.  
_

"_Lalu Kau akan membiarkan semuanya begitu saja?! Pria macam apa Kau?" Sakura membentaknya, teringat kembali wajah menyedihkan ibunya. Teringat pula hutang-hutang yang Sakura tak tahu harus diapakan.  
_

"_Aku juga tidak mau! Haruskah kita menikah dengan terpaksa?!" Sasuke pun tak mau kalah. Ia merasa bahwa Sakura menyalahkannya padahal ia juga tak ingin ini terjadi.  
_

"_Kau pikir hanya Kau saja yang menderita?! Kau tahu aku berulang kali dimarahi oleh ibuku?!"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, tapi…"_

"_Kita jalankan saja, walau tanpa cinta. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum sedih. Sasuke pun menatapnya dengan kasihan. Sebenarnya ingin rasanya ia mengelus wajah wanita itu sambil mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun entah mengapa hanya pertanyaan tak berarti yang keluar dari mulutnya.  
_

"_Benarkah?"_

_Ya, jalankan saja. Sampai akhirnya tibalah saat itu, saat yang mengubah semuanya. Saat yang menjadi hari bersejarah dalam hidup Sakura mau pun Sasuke. Saat yang sukses membuat mereka terpisah begitu jauh. Saat yang membuat Sakura menyesali perbuatannya dan mulai menghakimi dirinya sendiri. Rasa bersalah pada seorang gadis kecil yang terus menghujamnya._

**_Flashback off_**

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari wajah sendu Sakura. Ia terkejut begitu menyadarinya. Segera ia usap air mata tersebut. Untuk apa ia menangis? Apakah ia menangisi kehidupannya yang menyedihkan? Apakah ia menangisi Sasuke? Apakah ia menangisi Sarada? Apakah ia…

"Maafkan aku ya Sarada… aku ini memang ibu yang payah. Tapi aku sangat ingin memelukmu dalam tidurku. Aku ingin membawamu bersamamu. Tapi, ayahmu pasti tak akan membiarkan aku merebutmu dari pelukannya. Ia tahu bahwa aku ini ibu yang payah, menyedihkan, dan sangat berbahaya. Aku ini seperti hewan buas untukmu…"

Tangisan Sakura pecah, menghancurkan kesunyian kamar kecil wanita tersebut. Menangisi kepedihan dan ketidakberdayaannya.

OoO

"Papa, papa! Malam ini kita makan apa?" Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Konsentrasinya langsung pecah begitu gadis kecil tersebut memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sarada-chan, jangan bergelayut begitu. Papa jadi tidak bisa mengetik nih." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan putrinya, namun bukannya dilepas malah rasanya semakin kencang saja pelukan itu.

"Yang papa pikirin kerja mulu! Papa gak peduli ya kalau Sarada-chan mati kelaparan!" Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berbalik menghadap putri semata wayangnya yang sudah memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. Melihat ekspresi manyunnya membuat Sasuke mengelus rambut hitam pendek gadis kecil tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang semakin manja saja.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kerjanya. Sarada yang penasaran, langsung menghampiri ayahnya dan melongok untuk mengintip apa yang diambil ayahnya.

"Nih!" Sasuke menunjukkan dua buah _voucher _pada putrinya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu? Papa ingin Sarada-chan makan kertas?" Sarada bertanya tak percaya, setega itukah ayah yang disayanginya. Hanya karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, rela memberi makan kertas pada putri semata wayangnya?

"Mana mungkin papa menyuruhmu memakan ini. Ini adalah _voucher _yang diberikan oleh paman Naruto. Nanti malam kita bertiga akan pergi ke kafe untuk makan malam bersama. Di sana banyak minuman yang enak loh," jawab Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pertanyaan putrinya yang cukup menohok dirinya.

"Apa? Jadi kita makan di luar? Horee! Sarada-chan mau milih baju dulu!" Gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan ayahnya sambil melompat-lompat riang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia memandang dua buah _voucher_ yang ada di tangannya. Cukup beruntung ia mempunyai sahabat seperti Naruto yang entah mengapa selalu memiliki stok _voucher_ makanan untuk dibagikan. Setidaknya malam ini ia tidak perlu memasak.

"Huh, saatnya kembali bekerja." Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba sebersit perasaan aneh muncul dalam benaknya. Namun, tak dipedulikannya perasaan tersebut. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali bekerja. Membiarkan dua _voucher_ bertuliskan _Orion Caffe_ itu tergeletak begitu saja di samping laptopnya sementara ia kembali sibuk mengetik.

**To be continued**

* * *

Akhirnya, jadi juga chapter 3 ini (==") Maaf kalau lama, banyak yang saya pikirkan sampai-sampai fanfic ini terlupa untuk dipikirkan dan direnungkan, duh...

Terima kasih yang sebelumnya sudah mereview ya, saya mau balas review para readers dulu ( ^^ )

**waduhh. . ..penasaran ama masa lalunya-**Syukurlah kalau bisa bikin penasaran, itu memang tujuan saya hehe :D

**Huuaaa belum terungkap kilaaat :3-  
**Di chapter ini sudah mulai terungkap kan? Walau belum semuanya sih hehe... biar bikin penasaran. Update kilat Insya Allah ya :D

**sasuke ooc y...**  
** ini aq pnasaran bngt knp sasuke nglarang sarada...**  
** apa sakura jhat dsini...-  
**Iya, Sasuke sengaja saya bikin OOC biar feel bapak anak sama Sarada lebih kerasa. Saya ingin Sasuke jadi ayah yang manis di sini :) Semoga hal itu tidak mengganggu ya. Yang penasaran, silakan tunggu chapter berikutnya :D Sakura jahat gak ya? Bisa iya bisa enggak, lihat aja nanti ya

**wah ceritanya bikin penasaran! Lanjutkan author-san update kilattt hehe-**Terima kasih! Akan saya usahakan untuk update cepat tapi tidak janji loh (T_T)

Nah, sekian! Mulai sekarang tokoh-tokohnya akan nambah untuk mempermanis cerita *?*

Sampai bertemu chapter depan!


	4. Chapter 4

_"Huh, saatnya kembali bekerja." Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba sebersit perasaan aneh muncul dalam benaknya. Namun, tak dipedulikannya perasaan tersebut. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali bekerja. Membiarkan dua voucher bertuliskan Orion Caffe itu tergeletak begitu saja di samping laptopnya sementara ia kembali sibuk mengetik._

**THE BROKEN MAN**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Broken Man is mine**

"Sarada-chan, Kau sudah siap atau belum?" Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar putrinya sambil sesekali bertanya dan mengetuk pintunya. Dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara Sarada yang menjawab dengan sebal pertanyaan ayahnya yang entah berapa kali telah dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Bentar lagi, papa!"

"Sudah sejam yang lalu Kau masuk kamar untuk ganti baju, sekarang pun belum selesai?" tanya Sasuke lagi tak percaya. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya, kalau begini Ia yakin pasti akan telat dan Naruto akan menceramahinya lagi.

"Papa yang sabar dong! Aduh…"

"Sarada-chan, apa Kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana?" Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya dengan khawatir. Ia bisa mendengar suara berisik dari dalam sana. Bukannya menjawab, suara di dalam kamar semakin gaduh saja. Bahkan Sasuke mendengar ada suara benda jatuh dari dalam.

"SARADA-CHAN!"

KLEK!

"Loh, ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci? Hufftt… tahu begini pasti sudah kubuka dari tadi." Tanpa meminta izin dari empunya, Sasuke langsung membukanya begitu Ia tahu pintu tidak terkunci. Betapa terkejutnya pria itu melihat banyak pakaian bertebaran di seluruh penjuru kamar dengan berbagai macam pita dan perhiasan anak perempuan tercecer di lantai. Sarada hanya berdiri di sana sambil berusaha memakai bajunya.

"Kenapa Kau biarkan semuanya tercecer begitu?!" Mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, Sarada hanya mendengus kesal. Sudah membuka pintu sembarangan, pakai marah-marah lagi. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal lalu berbalik badan tak ingin melihat ayahnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan segera memunguti barang-barang putri semata wayangnya.

"Sarada…"

"Sarada-chan kan cuma mau tampil cantik!" protes Sarada masih tak mau melihat ayahnya.

"Papa mengerti, tapi kalau Kau kesusahan kan bisa bilang papa. Biar papa yang mendandanimu."

"Memangnya papa bisa? Papa selalu bilang kalau papa tidak pandai merias!" Kali ini Sarada menghadap ke arah Sasuke dengan tampang penuh amarah. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Papa memang tidak pandai merias, tapi…"

"Karena merias adalah pekerjaan seorang ibu, kan!" Sasuke terhenyak mendengar perkataan Sarada yang tiba-tiba. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sarada akan berkata demikian. Ia bisa melihat mata gadis kecil di depannya mulai basah. Ia menunduk dan membiarkan rambut kusutnya menutupi wajah cantik mungilnya. Tak kuasa melihat pemandangan di depannya, Sasuke memeluk putrinya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis kecil itu,

"Papa memang tidak pandai merias. Papa mungkin memang tidak sepintar seorang ibu, tapi papa akan berusaha untuk membuat Sarada-chan menjadi anak perempuan paling cantik dan bahagia di dunia ini."

Sedetik kemudian, suara tangis pun pecah dari ruangan tersebut.

OoO

Di sebuah apartemen kecil, seorang wanita berambut _pink_ sedang mematut dirinya di depan kaca rias. Ia berputar untuk memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dengan balutan blus manis berwarna pink dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Setelah merasa cocok, Ia mulai merias wajah polosnya dengan sedikit warna cerah. Berusaha tersenyum di depan cermin agar terlihat manis, tapi wajahnya langsung cemberut karena sebenarnya hatinya pun sedang tak tenang.

"Ayolah Sakura, ini adalah waktu terbaik untuk bersantai dan mencari inspirasi!" rutuknya sambil memukul meja riasnya dengan kesal.

"Nanti saja itu dipikirkan! Sekarang Kau harus bersantai dulu! Pekerjaanmu banyak, Sakura!" Wanita itu terus saja memaki-maki dirinya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, Ia kembali tersenyum di depan cermin, merasa lebih baik sekarang.

TING TONG

Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Seorang pria berambut merah telah berdiri di baliknya. Gaara, ya dia adalah editor Sakura yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi. Pria itu memakai jaket tebal untuk melindungi dirinya dari cuaca dingin musim gugur yang mulai terasa sejak pagi tadi. Namun, Sakura bisa melihat kemeja berwarna merah dan celana panjang hitam di baliknya.

"Selamat malam, Sakura," sapa Gaara.

"Malam, ayo masuk dulu," balas Sakura sambil mempersilakan pria itu untuk masuk. Gaara pun mengikuti perintah Sakura dan berjalan mengekor di belakangnya.

"Maaf ya, Kau tunggu di sini sebentar dulu. Aku masih harus merapikan rambutku."

"Menurutku, Kau sudah…" Gaara menghentikan kata-katanya, ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Sudah?" tanya Sakura meminta Gaara untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah rapi," lanjut Gaara sambil mengangukkan kepalanya. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan melengos pergi. Selera pria memang jelek, padahal kalau wanita yang melihat rambut Sakura pasti berbagai macam komentar miring akan keluar begitu saja. Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk merapikan rambut merah mudanya.

"_Aku tidak mengerti wanita. Menurutku, begitu saja Ia sudah manis," _Batin pria berambut merah yang kini telah duduk sendirian di ruang tengah apartemen mungil Sakura.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira 5 menit, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan jaket tebal serta blus _pink_ dan celana panjang putihnya. Ia berusaha memasukkan sebuah buku catatan ke dalam tas jinjingnya yang berwarna putih. Ia telah mempersiapkan kalau-kalau ada ide cerita yang bisa mereka bicarakan nanti di kafe. Kali ini Ia sudah memutuskan untuk fokus menulis cerita novel selanjutnya. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sakura dan berjalan bersama dalam dinginnya malam musim gugur pertama tahun ini.

"Gaara, aku sudah memikirkan untuk melanjutkan ceritaku dengan kisah yang luar biasa." Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju Kafe Orion, tempat Ino bekerja.

"Jadi Kau sudah mulai mendapatkan inspirasi?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, sedikit sih. Tapi aku akan menjanjikan sebuah cerita yang luar biasa," jawab Sakura senang.

"Cerita apa itu?"

"Yah, Kau tahu. Kehidupan sepasang kekasih itu memang rumit kan."

"Jadi itu tentang sepasang kekasih?"

"Kau dengarkan dulu aku bicara! Huh!" Sakura membuang mukanya dengan kesal, belum juga dia selesai bicara Gaara langsung memotongnya begitu saja. Gaara tersenyum kecil dan berusaha meminta maaf pada penulis yang sudah menjadi tanggungannya itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Kau bisa lanjutkan."

"Baiklah, ini adalah kisah yang spektakuler. Tidak mudah menulisnya, tapi akan kubuat ini menjadi mudah."

"Caranya?"

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. Kau tahu, aku punya sumber inspirasi yang sangat berharga. Aku ini memang pintar memanfaatkan keadaan." Seuntai senyum licik terlukis di wajah Sakura yang hanya membuat Gaara diam tanpa menanggapinya.

"_Jadi memang ada sesuatu yang Kau sembunyikan, heh?"_

OoO

"SASUKEEEE!" Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik sedang melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang berlari kewalahan sambil menggandeng seorang gadis kecil yang berlari dengan semangat.

"Itu paman Naruto!" Sarada berlari dengan penuh semangat tanpa menyadari bahwa ayah yang sedang menggandengnya sulit untuk menyamakan langkahnya.

"Sarada, tunggu! Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu!" Sesekali Sasuke ingin jatuh tersandung tapi berusaha ditahannya agar tak menjadi tontonan gratis yang memalukan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Setelah sampai di depan Naruto, mereka langsung berhenti. Sasuke menunduk memegangi kedua lututnya dengan nafas yang memburu, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan Sarada hanya senyum-senyum senang, tak peduli dengan penderitaan ayahnya.

"Sasuke, Kau lama!" tegur Naruto. Pria berambut kuning itu kini melipat kedua lengannya di dada bak seorang bos yang siap memaki-maki bawahannya.

"Huh… huh… andai Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah kami tadi," ucap Sasuke sambil masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Paman Naruto, kafenya di mana? Kita akan makan enak, ya?" tanya Sarada girang membuat Naruto melupakan amarahnya pada sahabat berambut hitam yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ya, kita akan makan enak tentu saja! Ayo, biar paman gandeng kamu. Itu kafenya, mari kita masuk Tuan Putri."

"Papa bagaimana?" tanya Sarada pada Naruto.

"Biar dia mengatur nafasnya dulu, orang kalau sudah tua memang susah jalannya," jawab Naruto dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Papa udah tua?" tanya Sarada lagi penuh perhatian.

"Iya, makanya kamu rawat papamu baik-baik ya. Orang tua itu memang cepat lelah."

"NARUTO!"

"Nah, ayo kita masuk!" Naruto pun menggandeng tangan Sarada dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kafe yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya akibat amarah yang mulai membara. Sasuke pun langsung menyusul mereka yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Sakura saat Ia dan Gaara telah berdiri di depan sebuah kafe bernuansa eropa yang di sekitarnya dihiasi berbagai macam bunga yang memikat mata.

"Jadi di sini tempat Ino-san bekerja?" tanya Gaara sambil mengagumi arsitektur kafe tersebut.

"Ya, dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di sini. Tempat ini pasti akan menjadi sumber inspirasi yang luar biasa! Ayo kita masuk!" Sakura segera menggandeng tangan Gaara yang sukses membuat pria itu terkejut dan menariknya menuju pintu yang siap menyambut mereka.

OoO

"Sasuke, kita duduk di bagian depan atau belakang saja?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka memasuki kafe yang cukup ramai tersebut namun suasananya tetap tenang.

"Yang mana saja boleh," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Huh! Ya sudah, kita duduk di bagian belakang saja. Kudengar di dalam lebih menarik karena ruangannya yang terbuka," ucap Naruto memutuskan sendiri. Sasuke hanya menganguk dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Selamat datang kalian berdua!" Ino muncul dari balik pintu begitu sahabat merah mudanya datang bersama pria berambut merah yang baru saja dikenalnya. Sakura dan Gaara menyapa Ino. Mereka cukup terkesima dengan penampilan Ino yang menarik dan elegan, walaupun hanya seorang pelayan tapi Ia punya karisma lebih dari seorang pengantar pesanan.

"Lihat, aku sudah mempersiapkan tempat spesial untuk kalian." Ino menunjuk sebuah meja bundar yang dikelilingi dua kursi di dekat mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan cuma pelayan," tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Yah, soalnya memang tempat itu jarang diduduki. Jadi aku pede saja menyiapkan tempat itu untuk kalian, hehe…" Jawaban Ino sukses membuat Sakura dan Gaara _sweatdrop, _sedangkan wanita berkuncir itu hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kafe ini ada dua ruangan ya?" Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe dan menyadari ada sebuah tangga untuk turun ke ruangan lain. Ino mengiyakan dan menjelaskan bahwa kafe yang sudah menjadi tempatnya mencari nafkah sejak dua tahun lalu ini didesain dengan dua tempat. Ruang depan di mana mereka berdiri sekarang ini adalah ruang tertutup, sedangkan di ruangan belakang adalah ruangan lain yang sedikit terbuka sehingga pengunjung bisa melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Kita duduk di sini saja, Gaara. Kalau di tempat yang sedikit terbuka, biasanya lebih ramai," ujar Sakura lalu duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan Ino. Gaara mengikuti Sakura dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ino menyerahkan sebuah menu dan membiarkan mereka untuk memilih pesanan mereka. Setelah selesai memesan, Ino segera berjalan menuju dapur dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura, memangnya apa yang akan Kau tulis?" tanya Gaara saat Ino telah meninggalkan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, kan?"

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Lagian aku juga berhak untuk melakukan itu."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Ia mulai mengambil _notes_ dari dalam tasnya. Gaara hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ia sangat khawatir pada wanita yang ada di depannya. Sudah sejak tadi Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Sakura. Ekspresinya bisa berubah-ubah secara tiba-tiba, benar-benar sulit ditebak. Walaupun Ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi, Sakura pasti selalu menghindar dan membiarkannya bergelut dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandangi catatannya. Gaara memandangnya dengan heran, benarkan tiba-tiba Ia bisa berekspresi aneh seperti itu.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu…" Sakura terlihat semakin girang seolah-olah Ia ingin meloncat dari tempat duduknya.

TEP!

Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba Ia merasakan telapak tangan dingin memegangi punggung tangannya. Gaara memegang tangannya dengan ekspresi khawatir, Sakura hanya diam.

"Jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh," ujar Gaara sambil masih memegang tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh."

Sakura dan Gaara terdiam cukup lama. Gaara masih memegang tangan wanita berambut _pink_ itu. Sakura terus memandangi tangan mereka sementara Gaara masih memandang wajah diam Sakura. Tiba-tiba Ino muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan sambil berseru riang membuat Sakura dan Gaara terkejut dan segera menarik kembali tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hm… ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya aneh begini? Apa kalian sedang memikirkan jalan cerita untuk novel itu? Ayolah, santai sedikit. Nikmati pesanan kalian!" Ino meletakkan pesanan-pesanan itu di atas meja sambil melirik Sakura dan Gaara. Ia lalu pergi sambil membawa kembali nampannya.

"Ino?!" panggil Sakura sebelum sahabat pirangnya itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ada apa?" Ino berbalik dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Toilet di mana?"

"Di ruangan belakang." Ino kembali melengos meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara.

"Gaara, aku pergi ke toilet dulu. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Sakura bergegas menuju toilet, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Gaara hanya mengiyakan dan mulai menyeduh _cappuccino_ yang telah disediakan Ino. Ia berhenti menyeruput kopinya, tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya. Seperti akan terjadi hal buruk atau semacamnya. Entahlah, Gaara tidak mengerti. Ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

OoO

Sakura berjalan melewati beberapa meja yang telah terisi oleh para pengunjung. Malam ini banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua di kafe ini. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka tidak segan-segan menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan pengunjung yang lain. Sakura hanya memandang mereka dengan tampang jijik, benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Bisa-bisanya mereka berpikir bahwa dunia ini begitu indah dan akan selalu menjadi pemanis hubungan mereka. Kini Sakura telah sampai di ruangan belakang dari kafe itu. Benar juga, di sini tempatnya lebih ramai daripada di depan, padahal jauh dari pintu masuk kafe. Ia bisa melihat cahaya lampu gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dari tempat ini. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari toilet, tapi suasana begitu ramai dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang membuatnya sedikit kerepotan. Saat matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan toilet, saat itu pula Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Pria berambut hitam yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seorang pria berambut kuning sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Di sampingnya ada seorang gadis kecil yang terus saja berceloteh membuat pria berambut kuning itu terus saja tertawa, sedangkan pria yang berambut hitam hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini pasti hari keberuntunganku." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti ke arah mereka bertiga. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan ingin ke toilet sirna. Ada satu hal lain yang sangat ingin Ia lakukan dan inilah saatnya. Sakura berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Sarada-chan!" Gadis kecil yang dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sangat dikenalnya. Sontak Ia langsung menyambut wanita itu dengan girang.

"Tante Sakura!" Sarada berlari menghampiri Sakura dan segera memeluknya. Sakura tertawa dan segera mencubiti pipi gadis mungil tersebut dengan gemas.

"Sarada-chan, apa kabar? Tante kangen sama kamu loh."

"Sarada-chan juga!"

Sakura mengelus kepala Sarada dengan senang, Ia lalu menoleh ke arah dua pria yang sedang memperhatikannya. Mereka tampak terkejut, tapi tentu saja Sakura tahu mana pria yang lebih terkejut di antara mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Kau…" Sasuke mematung di tempatnya, Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang sangat ingin dijauhinya itu kini berdiri hanya beberapa kaki dari tempat Ia duduk. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya, senyum yang membuat dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kenapa wanita itu ada di sini? Kenapa dia memberanikan diri muncul di hadapan Sasuke?

"Ssstt… Sasuke, siapa wanita itu?" bisik Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam, Ia masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Melihat gelagat Naruto, Sakura tersenyum dan langsung mengenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku ini sahabatnya Sasuke," ujar Sakura.

"Wah, jadi selama ini Sasuke punya teman wanita? Sasuke kenapa Kau tak pernah memberitahuku? Padahal aku sudah memberitahumu mengenai Hinata. Kau curang Sasuke!" Naruto menonjok bahu Sasuke pelan membuat pria berambut hitam itu sedikit terdorong saking kagetnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka yang langsung dibalas siulan oleh Naruto, pura-pura tidak lihat.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku ini sahabat sejati seperjuangannya Sasuke! Wah, wah aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa punya teman dekat wanita yang secantik ini, hehe…" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Sakura. Mereka berdua langsung terlihat akrab apalagi karena sifat Naruto yang memang bersahabat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, Kau belum memberitahukan kabarmu. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol kan?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, berusaha agar terlihat ramah. Sasuke masih tidak menjawab, Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka. Naruto menyenggol Sasuke, membuat pria itu hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Naruto malah senyum-senyum penuh arti ke arah Sasuke.

"Tuh kan, tante Sakura kenal sama papa! Kenapa papa bilang gak kenal?" Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut, teringat percakapan dengan ayahnya beberapa tempo yang lalu. Sakura melirik Sarada lalu Sasuke secara bergantian. Tahulah dia apa yang sudah terjadi. Sakura juga sangat yakin kalau hal seperti itu pasti terjadi. Namun, bukan berarti dia bisa dikalahkan begitu saja. Sakura tersenyum licik kepada Sasuke, pria tersebut benar-benar tangguh.

"Oh, iya! Ngomong-ngomong aku di sini bersama temanku. Bagaimana kalau kukenalkan dia juga pada kalian?" Sarada dan Naruto begitu bersemangat mendengar perkataan Sakura, namun tidak halnya dengan Sasuke yang masih tidak mau berbicara. Setelah memohon izin sebentar, Sakura meninggalkan mereka bertiga hendak memanggil Gaara. Saat Sakura sudah pergi, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menggandeng Sarada. Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa langsung mencegatnya, "Kau mau ke mana Sasuke? Sakura akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak suka, "Bukan urusanmu! Aku sudah tidak punya selera makan di sini!"

"Papa, jangan pulang dulu! Sarada-chan masih pengen ngomong sama tante Sakura!" Sarada meronta berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak mau kalah dan berusaha menariknya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hei, Sasuke! Hentikan! Kau membuat Sarada-chan kesakitan!" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, tapi langsung ditepis oleh pria tersebut.

"Minggirlah Kau Naruto! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto dengan keras sehingga sahabat kuningnya itu langsung jatuh terjerembab membuat hiruk-pikuk orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sasuke tercengang dengan apa yang dia lakukan, sungguh Ia sama sekali tidak sengaja. Sarada yang melihat kejadian itu langsung melepas pegangannya dan berteriak,

"Papa jahat! Sarada-chan benci papa!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Sasuke berusaha memanggil Sarada namun tak berhasil. Ia ingin berlari mengejar putrinya namun entah mengapa rasanya kakinya begitu berat untuk melangkah, apalagi setelah perbuatannya mendorong sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto bangun sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya, Ia meringis berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sasuke?! Kau bertingkah sangat aneh! Sekarang sebaiknya kita mengejar Sarada-chan sebelum Ia semakin jauh!" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang terdiam beberapa saat langsung sadar dan segera menyusul Naruto. Berbagai macam perasaan tengah menyelimuti hatinya, antara marah, kesal, sedih, dan menyesal. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Yang ingin Ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pergi dari tempat ini bersama putri tercintanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menuju ruang depan kafe. Syukurlah Sarada masih ada di sana. Sasuke yang hendak menghela nafas lega langsung berubah pucat begitu melihat apa yang terjadi. Putrinya tengah memeluk Sakura di sana. Gadis kecil itu menangis dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Sakura berusaha menenangkannya. Ada seorang pria asing berambut merah di samping Sakura yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Apakah dia orang yang hendak dikenalkan Sakura padanya? Siapa dia?

"Yo Sarada-chan! Syukurlah Kau masih di sini. Paman Naruto dan papamu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu loh."

"Hiks… hiks…" Sarada masih menangis di dalam pelukan Sakura. Naruto berusaha menghiburnya dengan berbagai macam kata-kata lucu, namun sepertinya tak mempan sama sekali.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan padanya?!" Sakura bertanya dengan marah. Ia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Eh, ka… kami tidak…" Naruto berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, namun Ia bingung bagaimana harus menceritakannya. Alhasil, Ia hanya mengibas-kibaskan tangannya dengan panik.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, sekarang berikan gadis itu!" tukas Sasuke dingin. Ia hendak menarik Sarada dari pelukan Sakura namun langsung ditepis oleh wanita itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kau sudah membuatnya menangis!" Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Aku ini ayahnya! Aku harus membawanya pulang ke rumah!" Sasuke kembali berusaha menarik Sarada, namun Sakura tak mau kalah. Ia bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan gadis itu.

"Sarada-chan, ayo kita pulang!" perintah Sasuke dingin. Sarada memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka, Ia memeluk Sakura semakin erat.

"Tidak mau! Papa pulang sendiri sana!"

"Sarada, apa yang Kau katakan!" Sasuke hendak menarik gadis itu kembali sebelum akhirnya Gaara menghalanginya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak mau," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Kau siapa?! Aku ini ayahnya! Anak itu tetap harus pulang bersama ayahnya, baik dia mau atau pun tidak!" hardik Sasuke, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Sa… sasuke, tenanglah…" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke namun sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

Ino yang melihat pertengkaran yang telah membuat suasana kafe gaduh langsung menghampiri mereka. Di belakangnya ada dua pelayan pria yang juga berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Maaf Tuan-tuan, dilarang membuat keributan di kafe ini!" tukas Ino sambil berdiri di antara mereka berusaha untuk melerai.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak pulang putriku!" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, saya mengerti Tuan. Tapi tetap tidak boleh membuat keributan. Anda mengganggu pengunjung yang lain."

"Tapi…"

"Sasuke, aku punya ide! Daripada membuat suasana kacau begini, bagaimana kalau kita meminta pendapat dari Sarada-chan?" Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tatapan tanda tanya setelah mendengar saran dari sahabatnya itu. Ino menjentikkan jarinya setuju, itu lebih baik daripada memaksa gadis kecil itu yang akhirnya hanya membuat gaduh kafe yang sedang ramai ini. Sasuke mendengus kesal, sepertinya Ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Nah, Sarada-chan, Kau ingin pulang dengan papamu sekarang atau tetap di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada manis berusaha menarik perhatian gadis yang terus saja memeluk wanita berambut _pink_ yang ada di depannya. Sarada menatap Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura bergantian. Ia terdiam sejenak, berusaha berpikir. Ia memejamkan matanya, hal yang sering Ia lakukan kalau sedang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Sarada membuka kembali matanya dan tersenyum senang. Ia melepas pelukan Sakura, berdiri dengan tangan kiri di pinggang dan tangan kanan terangkat ke atas.

"Sarada-chan ingin pulang!" serunya lantang. Tingkahnya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bengong melihatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya penuh kemenangan. Tentu saja, gadis itu akan pulang bersamanya.

"Tapi pulang ke rumah tante Sakura!" lanjutnya lagi kali ini tangan kanannya menunjuk Sakura yang sedang berdiri mematung di sampingnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak. Gaara hanya menatap Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Tak satu pun dari mereka berbicara sampai akhirnya Sasuke protes dengan keputusan putrinya.

"Apa maksudmu Sarada-chan? Kau ingin pulang ke rumah tante Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Sarada membalasnya dengan angukkan mantap. Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuhnya berusaha meminta penjelasan pada gadis itu. Tapi Ia tetap bersikukuh ingin pulang ke rumah Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena hari ini papa sudah jahat, sebagai hukumannya untuk tiga hari kedepan Sarada-chan gak mau pulang ke rumah papa!" jawab Sarada yang sekali lagi sukses membuat heboh kelima orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, tak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Sedangkan Sarada sudah menunjukkan cengirannya seperti biasa.

"Umm… karena sudah diputuskan, jadi… ya begitulah keputusannya!" seru Naruto berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang semakin terasa aneh saja. Ia bertepuk tangan gembira dan langsung dibalas dengan jitakan dari Ino.

"Tante Sakura, boleh kan?" Sarada menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih diam.

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sarada. Ia menatap gadis itu masih tak percaya. Sarada akan tinggal bersamanya? Semudah itu kah? Memang hanya tiga hari, tapi tiga hari itu terasa begitu berharga bagi Sakura. Ia ingin menangis, namun ditahannya air mata yang ingin jatuh dari bola matanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menganguk senang. Sarada langsung melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Sakura. Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya, menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Gaara memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura dan gadis kecil yang baru ditemuinya itu sangat akrab. Dia bahkan bisa melihat raut wajah bahagia yang terlukis di wajah Sakura yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ia melihat betapa bahagianya wanita tersebut. Bahagia yang berbeda dari bahagia yang biasanya. Entahlah, Gaara masih tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya terasa berbeda.

"_Masalahmu semakin ketara di mataku, Sakura."_

OoO

"Err… Sasuke, apa Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto membuka percakapan dengan Sasuke saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang. Sasuke hanya diam, membuat Naruto semakin tidak enak.

"Hari ini ada-ada saja ya, hehe…" Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, namun tetap tidak ada respon dari pria tersebut.

Sasuke hanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Ia akan berbicara. Dirinya terus saja berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Naruto semakin khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Ia mulai melakukan gaya-gaya aneh untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke, namun tetap saja Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, bak mayat hidup yang sedang berjalan di tengah kota.

"Sasuke, ayolah! Kau terlihat mengerikan!" Kali ini Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke, Ia tidak tahan melihat sikap pria Uchiha di sampingnya.

Sasuke masih diam. Dia hanya menatap Naruto yang masih memegang kedua bahunya. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong. Naruto kembali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Ia meremas bahu Sasuke berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, Kau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah! Harusnya kuberikan saja _voucher_ itu pada Chouji," keluh pria berambut kuning itu.

"Akan kuantar Kau sampai apartemenmu. Tidak akan kubiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Setelah kita sampai di apartemenmu, aku akan menelpon Hinata untuk memintanya membantuku untuk menenangkanmu." Naruto hendak beranjak sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menahannya. Naruto memandang Sasuke, berharap ekspresi pria itu berubah. Tapi sialnya tatapan kosong tak berekspresi itu masih saja menghiasi wajahnya.

"Naruto…"

"Ada apa Sasuke? Jangan bertanya dengan wajah dan nada begitu! Kau membuatku takut!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai pernikahan?"

"Heh? A… apa maksudmu?"

"Pernikahan…"

"Pe… pernikahan? Mak… maksudmu, Kau menyuruhku untuk segera menikah dengan Hinata? Ti… tidak mungkin! Kau sudah gila ya! Oh tidak Sasuke, Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras! Sini, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke apartemen!" Naruto hendak menggendong Sasuke, namun pria Uchiha itu langsung menepisnya. Ia masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Bukan itu yang Ia maksud, Naruto telah salah menafsirkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa…"

"Sasuke…"

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah…"

"Sa… sasuke…"

"Aku berusaha untuk mencintai…"

"Oy, Sasuke!"

"Tapi ternyata aku memang tidak sanggup," Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah kasihan, Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Kali ini Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Bukan karena telah memberikan _voucher_ itu pada Sasuke. Melainkan karena Ia tak mengerti keadaan sahabatnya yang sebenarnya. Ia selalu saja tertawa padahal selama ini Sasuke sedang menanggung beban menyakitkan.

"Sasuke, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan wanita itu?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan senyum kecil. Ia memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Banyak sepasang kekasih yang saling mengapit lengan mereka, berjalan bersama menembus dinginnya malam. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada sepasang suami istri yang sedang menggendong anak mereka yang telah tertidur di dalam gendongan sang ayah. Sedangkan sang ibu memegang tangan anak itu dengan senyum penuh kelembutan. Mereka semua tampak bahagia.

"Tapi sepertinya Sarada bahagia dengan orang itu,"

"Sasuke, apakah dia ibu Sarada-chan?"

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Udara semakin dingin, memaksa orang-orang yang melawannya untuk mempererat jaket tebal mereka. Daun-daun di pinggir jalan juga sudah mulai memerah dan gugur. Layu seperti kehilangan jiwa kehidupannya yang bergelora sepanjang musim semi dan panas. Siap tandas dalam dinginnya musim gugur dan kejamnya musim dingin.

OoO

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah pintu apartemen. Sarada berdiri di sampingnya dengan senang, sedangkan Gaara yang juga berada bersama mereka hanya tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu sudah kembali mendapatkan jiwanya. Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyuruh Sarada untuk masuk. Udara di luar begitu dingin, Ia tak ingin gadis kecil itu sampai sakit karena terlalu lama terpapar dinginnya malam musim gugur.

"Jadi ini ya rumah tante Sakura! Asyik!" Sarada pun berlarian ke sana kemari di dalam ruangan dengan senangnya. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah Sarada yang lucu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia begitu senang denganmu," ujar Gaara ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Sarada.

"Tentu saja! Itu kan sudah alami!" tukas Sakura senang. Gaara menatap Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tak paham dengan maksud wanita itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gaara, rasanya inspirasiku berjejal di dalam pikiranku. Aku ingin segera melanjutkan novelku!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk kepalanya. Gaara menganguk senang, artinya wanita itu sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Itu bagus Sakura. Apakah Sarada yang membuat inspirasimu bangkit?"

"Ya, itu salah satunya."

"Salah satunya?"

"Tentu saja ada hal lain yang juga tak kalah penting! Orang itu telah membantuku untuk menyelesaikan novelku."

"Orang itu? Maksudmu… Sasuke-san?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum puas. Gaara menatap Sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Ia memegang bahu Sakura, membuat wanita itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Sakura, bisa Kau jelaskan siapa pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu?" Pertanyaan Gaara yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia mundur satu langkah. Gaara tetap diam di tempatnya menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Me… memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, Kau tidak berusaha menjadikan hidupmu sebagai bahan novelmu kan?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan Gaara berhasil menohok hati Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka dengan apa yang didengarnya. Pria di depannya sudah tahu sejauh itu. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Gaara yang tenang namun cukup menusuk itu.

"Sakura, jangan Kau korbankan dirimu atau orang lain hanya untuk cerita novelmu."

"Kenapa Kau…"

"Tante Sakura!" Tiba-tiba Sarada sudah berdiri di samping Sakura sambil menggandeng tangannya. Sakura langsung menghentikan kata-katanya begitu Ia merasakan tangan hangat gadis mungil itu menggenggam tangan dinginnya.

"Paman ini pacar tante Sakura, ya?"

**To be continued**

* * *

Yeah, update kilat! *termasuk update kilatkah?*

Akhirnya inspirasi saya kembali menari-nari di dalam pikiran saya, seiring mulai mekarnya inspirasi Sakura :')

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca dan review, izinkanlah saya menanggapi review readers sekalian ;)

**Sebenarnya Sakura ngapain? Kok dua-duanya ketakutan? **Nah, ini akan saya jelaskan di chapter 5. Tunggu ya :)

**Haa lanjut! Semoga nanti ketemu di kafe yang sama **Mereka telah bertemu! Pertemuan yang diluar dugaan mereka tentunya

**Halo, Cherry-san. Ira telat review? Ini ceritanya keren bikin penasaran. Lanjut **Terima kasih sudah review Ira-san. Gak telat kok! Saya akan berusaha untuk membuat ceritanya semakin menarik ya.

**Ficnya keren! Semoga update kilat author-san! **Apa ini sudah termasuk update kilat? :D Terima kasih, terus baca ya!

Baiklah sekian dan terima kasih. Tunggu chap selanjutnya, kalau ada kritik dan saran yang membangun pasti saya terima deh ;)

See you~


	5. Chapter 5

**Announcement!**

Sebelum kita kembali ke fanfic, ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan. Mulai chapter ini, panggilan Sarada untuk Sakura akan berubah menjadi "Bibi Sakura."

Terima kasih untuk **Riku Aida **yang sudah memberi saran, bagus sekali! Pantas saja saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan fanfic ini sebelumnya, hehe..

Oke, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.

Happy reading!

* * *

_"Sakura, jangan Kau korbankan dirimu atau orang lain hanya untuk cerita novelmu."_

_"Kenapa Kau…"_

_"Tante Sakura!" Tiba-tiba Sarada sudah berdiri di samping Sakura sambil menggandeng tangannya. Sakura langsung menghentikan kata-katanya begitu Ia merasakan tangan hangat gadis mungil itu menggenggam tangan dinginnya._

_"Paman ini pacar tante Sakura, ya?"_

**THE BROKEN MAN**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Broken Man is Mine**

"Pa… pacar?" Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sarada yang tiba-tiba. Ia memandang Sarada tak percaya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya memandang Sarada dengan kening berkerut.

"Ba… bagaimana Kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, Sarada-chan?" Sakura memijat keningnya, Ia sama sekali tak menyangka anak seumuran Sarada akan menanyakan hal yang tentu masih terlalu cepat bagi seorang anak TK.

"Sarada pernah lihat di TV kalau seorang wanita dan pria yang selalu bersama itu pacaran," jawab Sarada dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apa?!" Sakura makin tak percaya. Kini Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sarada-chan, jika wanita dan pria selalu bersama itu bukan berarti mereka berpacaran atau menjalin hubungan khusus. Banyak faktor yang membuat mereka dekat, seperti pekerjaan atau persahabatan," jelas Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu memegang pundak Sarada sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya Ia sedang menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecil tersebut. Sarada hanya mengangukkan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk bermain.

"Sasuke sialan itu! Apa yang selama ini Ia lakukan sih! Bahkan anak sekecil itu sudah tahu apa itu pacaran! Sudah kuduga, akan lebih baik kalau aku yang merawat anak itu!" Amarah Sakura kian memuncak memikirkan suami lamanya yang dianggapnya tidak becus merawat anak.

"Mungkin memang lebih baik Ia bersama mamanya. Kau tahu Sakura? Pria tidak selamanya bisa merawat seorang anak sebaik seorang wanita, apalagi jika Ia hanya sendiri." Sakura melirik Gaara dengan tatapan tidak suka. Apa pria itu sedang menasihati atau justru malah menghinanya? Gaara yang dipandang begitu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah terlalu malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Kau juga segera ajak Sarada tidur, tak baik anak sekecil itu tidur terlalu malam." Gaara berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemen Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oh, iya Sakura! Sebaiknya segera Kau selesaikan novelmu," ingat Gaara pada Sakura yang hanya dibalas angukkan Sakura. Tapi sepertinya Gaara tahu bahwa Sakura menjawabnya dengan kesal. Baru dua langkah Gaara berjalan keluar dari apartemen Sakura, wanita itu langsung mencegatnya dengan sebuah penuturan,

"Hei, Gaara. Aku bukan wanita sebrengsek itu." Mendengarnya membuat Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tanda tanya, tak mengerti maksud wanita tersebut.

"Kehidupan rumah tangga kami yang singkat, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau itu terjadi," lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke juga pasti tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kan?" ucap Gaara yang sukses membuat Sakura terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada sahutan atau pun suara dari kedua orang itu. Gaara hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan.

"Kau jangan berbicara seolah-olah Kau mengerti akan hubunganku! Sampai malam!"

BLAMM!

Sakura menutup pintunya dengan keras. Tanpa menoleh, Gaara terus berjalan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, namun Gaara bisa merasakan bahwa wanita itu merasa bersalah. Entahlah, seberapa besar rasa bersalah yang ditanggungnya. Tapi Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada siapa pun. Ia bersikap seolah-olah semua ini salah Sasuke hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu jaim Sakura… atau mungkin Kau terlalu egois." Pria berambut merah itu memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam jaket yang dipakainya. Udara malam ini terasa begitu dingin sehingga membuatnya ingin segera sampai di apartemennya sendiri.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tengah di mana Sarada tadi sedang bermain. Ia melihat gadis kecil itu sedang menonton TV dan lihatlah apa yang dia tonton! Sebuah _dorama_ malam! _Dorama_ yang tentu banyak menampilkan adegan yang tidak pantas ditonton oleh anak kecil! Sakura segera berlari menghampirinya, meraih _remote_ dan mematikannya. Sarada yang terkejut langsung menatap Sakura dengan sebal.

"Bibi Sakura, itu tadi sedang seru-serunya!" protes Sarada. Sakura menggeleng lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh menonton itu! Pantas saja Kau sudah mengerti apa itu pacaran! Apa papamu sering mengizinkanmu menonton TV malam-malam?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Ah, Bibi Sakura tidak berbeda dengan papa! Selalu melarang ini itu! Tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam atau menonton TV malam-malam!" Sarada menggembungkan pipinya sambil bersedekap. Padahal dia pikir akan merasa sedikit bebas jika berada di rumah Bibi Sakura. Wanita berambut _pink_ itu hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Ternyata dia sudah berpikiran buruk mengenai Sasuke. Memang pada dasarnya anak yang ada di hadapannya ini nakal. Tapi tentu saja Sakura yakin, itu pasti karena didikan Sasuke yang salah.

Sakura meletakkan _remote_ yang dipegangnya dan duduk di samping Sarada sambil memeluknya. Sarada yang diperlakukan tiba-tiba begitu kaget dan akhirnya menjadi lebih lunak dari sebelumnya. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa dari Sakura, kehangatan yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Padahal ayahnya sering melakukan hal ini.

"Maaf Sarada-chan, tapi kami melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu," ujar Sakura dengan lembut. Sarada menatap Sakura dalam diam. Kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura benar-benar mirip dengan apa yang ayahnya pernah katakan padanya, walau sebenarnya Ia tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan tersebut.

"Kita tidur sekarang yuk! Bibi akan mendongengkanmu sebuah cerita yang seru," ajak Sakura. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggandeng Sarada. Gadis kecil itu hanya menurut dan mengikuti Sakura berjalan menuju kamar. Entah mengapa Ia merasa begitu senang. Tidak tahu mengapa, namun kebahagiaan ini terasa sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seperti kebahagiaan yang selalu diimpikannya.

"Kalau saja Sarada punya seorang mama," kilah gadis itu dengan polosnya. Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Seorang mama? Andai saja? Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menjawab dengan sepatah kata pun. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Ia memeluk gadis itu dan berkata bahwa Ia ada di sini, mama yang selalu dirindukannya. Namun, tubuhnya terasa beku. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Hanya air mata yang bisa mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"_Mama sangat menyayangimu, Nak. Sungguh!"_

_oOo_

Hari berganti seiring munculnya mentari di ufuk timur. Dari luar terdengar cicitan burung yang bersaut-sautan menyambut pagi dengan riangnya. Orang-orang mulai keluar dari rumahnya melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Tak banyak yang berlalu-lalang seperti hari-hari biasanya karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, saat di mana orang-orang bersantai melepas penat setelah bekerja keras selama beberapa hari.

Seorang pria berambut hitam menggeliat di atas kasurnya. Ia bisa merasakan udara pagi yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Entah sejak kapan jendela itu terbuka Ia tidak peduli. Ia tarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya untuk kembali terbenam dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba selimutnya ditarik dengan kasar, membuatnya terkejut dan segera membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi Sasukeeee!" Sebuah cengiran lebar dari seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik menyambutnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mengembalikan nyawanya. Saat Ia tahu siapa orang yang ada di depannya, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Kenapa Naruto ada di sini?

"Ayo Sasuke, bangun! Jangan mentang-mentang ini hari minggu Kau bisa seenaknya bermalas-malasan di kasurmu!" Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk bangun, mau tak mau pria berambut hitam itu hanya menurut.

"Naruto, sejak kapan Kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap matanya.

"Loh, Kau lupa Sasuke? Semalam kan aku menginap di sini! Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku! Jika tidak ada aku, Kau mungkin sudah kutemukan tak bernyawa di apartemenmu!" jawab Naruto kesal. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke mengelus-elus dagunya berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Sarada, kafe, Sakura, pria berambut merah… ah, dia ingat sekarang!

"Jadi begitu ya, pantas aku tidak mendengar suara Sarada-chan pagi ini," ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Ckckck… sepertinya Kau sudah lebih tenang sekarang, untung _sake_ yang Kau minum tidak banyak, hufftt…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu." Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamarnya. Sahabat kuningnya itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sasuke selalu saja bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, padahal sebelumnya Ia bertingkah seperti orang baru saja kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Naruto berjalan menyusul Sasuke dan membiarkan kasur Sasuke berantakan begitu saja. Toh, itu bukan urusan dia.

"Wah, Sasuke! Baunya harum sekali!" seru Naruto saat Ia bisa mencium bau yang cukup menarik perhatiannya dari dapur. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang memasak di sana. Naruto kagum pada sahabatnya itu. Ternyata menjadi _single parent_ membuatnya bisa menjadi seorang juru masak. Naruto bahkan tidak mengerti caraya memasak sehingga lebih banyak makan di luar atau mengharapkan belas kasihan dari Hinata. Sekarang Ia tahu, Ia bisa mendapatkan makanan lain yaitu dari Sasuke.

"Ini Naruto, sebaiknya segera Kau habiskan!" perintah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng kepada sahabatnya yang sedang duduk manis di meja makan. Baru saja Sasuke memberikannya sudah dilahap dengan rakusnya oleh Naruto, membuat Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sasuke, ini enak sekali!" seru Naruto dengan tampang penuh kebahagiaan. Ia menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu Ia meminta makanan dari Sasuke? Pria di depannya tidak menanggapinya dan hanya menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sasuke, lain kali tolong memasak untukku ya!" pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Sasuke kehilangan selera makannya.

"Iya, iya! Sudah, hentikan senyumanmu itu! Setelah ini kita harus pergi." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Pergi ke mana? Apa Sasuke berusaha mengusirnya?

"Kau tidak mengusirku kan, Sasuke?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke menahan tawa. Apa-apaan sahabat kuningnya ini? Bisa-bisanya berpikiran seperti itu.

"Maksudku, setelah ini kita akan pergi."

"Pergi ke mana?"

"Ke apartemen Sakura, tentu saja!"

"Apa?!"

oOo

"Bibi Sakura!" Sarada berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan novelnya hari ini dan segera menyerahkannya kepada penerbit.

"Ayo kita main keluar!" ajak Sarada. Gadis kecil itu menarik-narik lengan baju Sakura, membuat wanita _pink_ itu menjadi kewalahan dan tak bisa mengetik.

"Nanti saja ya, bibi sedang kerja nih." Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sarada, Sakura terus mengetik dengan serius.

"Huh, Bibi Sakura tidak ada bedanya dengan papa! Kerja terus yang dipikirin!" Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia merasa sangat kesal sudah dicuekin seperti itu. Sakura langsung menatapnya dan melihat bagaimana gadis itu sedang mengambek. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menarik Sarada ke dalam pelukannya.

"Memangnya Sarada mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Ke taman bermain!" jawabnya mantap.

Sakura menganguk lalu kembali melanjutkan mengetik naskah novelnya sambil tetap membiarkan Sarada berada di pangkuannya. Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu merasa dicuekin. Ia mulai meronta membuat Sakura kembali kewalahan.

"Ada apa lagi Sarada-chan?"

"Kapan kita ke taman bermainnya?"

"Sebentar, biar bibi selesaikan satu paragraf dulu."

"Paragraf?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sarada dan segera mengetik kembali. Imajinasinya sedang meluap-luap dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak mau imajinasi itu menguap begitu saja. Sarada akhirnya pasrah dan hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Sakura, menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

TING TONG

Sakura kembali menghentikkan kegiatannya, Ia merasa kesal sekarang. Siapa lagi yang sudah berani mengganggunya? Ia biarkan saja pintu itu tertutup dan kembali mengetik. Namun bel sialan itu tetap saja berbunyi. Sakura semakin kesal sampai-sampai Ia menekan terlalu kuat_ keyboard_ laptopnya. Merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaannya, Sakura meminta Sarada untuk membukanya. Gadis kecil itu langsung berlari menuju pintu dan membukakannya.

"Paman Gaara!"

"Apa? Gaara?" Sakura langsung menepuk dahinya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di dekatnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi, kenapa Gaara datang ke sini? Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan naskahnya. Sakura langsung buru-buru mengetik semua yang sejak tadi menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Ia jadi kalang kabut.

"Pelan-pelan saja Sakura," ujar Gaara ketika melihat Sakura yang terlihat panik saat mengetik. Wanita itu menatap Gaara kesal.

"Aku belum selesai!"

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Semalam Kau mengirimiku _e-mail _untuk datang ke sini pagi-pagi, Kau lupa?"

Sakura kembali menepuk dahinya. Oh, benar! Semalam Ia telah mengirimi Gaara _e-mail_ yang isinya memintanya untuk datang pagi-pagi. Ia ingin Gaara membantunya karena saat ini Ia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan naskahnya. Kenapa Ia jadi sepikun itu? Sakura buru-buru minta maaf pada Gaara.

"Baiklah Gaara, aku memang membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang." Sakura tersenyum lebar, membuat Gaara penasaran dengan apa yang diinginkan Sakura.

"Kuharap aku bisa membantumu dengan baik," balas Gaara sambil tersenyum, namun tak selebar Sakura.

"Aku ingin Kau membersihkan apartemenku,"

"Apa?"

"Hehehe… tolong Gaara, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Kau bilang kalau hari ini Kau punya waktu senggang kan? Tadi aku sudah sibuk mengurusi Sarada sehingga waktuku banyak tersita. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku sendiri, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan naskahku. Tolong ya, hanya menyapu dan mengepel kok," pinta Sakura sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada Gaara. Ia bahkan berkali-kali menunduk berusaha membuat pria yang ada di depannya menerima permintaannya.

Gaara hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, Ia kira Sakura memintanya datang kemari untuk membantunya menyelesaikan novelnya ternyata Ia harus bersih-bersih. Pria itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Baiklah! Aku akan mulai sekarang."

Sakura langsung ber"_yes_" ria saat pria itu sudah berjalan menuju tempat Ia meletakkan peralatan bersih-bersihnya. Sebenarnya Ia merasa tidak enak juga pada Gaara, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya dia yang bisa Sakura mintai tolong. Ino tidak bisa membantunya karena pagi ini kafe tempatnya bekerja disewa untuk acara ulang tahun, otomatis Ia sangat sibuk. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sarada yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil menjilat lollipop yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

"Setelah ini kita akan pergi ke taman bermain bertiga ya!" ucap Sakura pada gadis kecil itu. Sarada langsung melompat riang karena akhirnya keinginannya terpenuhi.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura masih berkutat di depan laptopnya. Sepertinya dia tidak hanya menyelesaikan satu paragraf seperti yang dijanjikannya pada Sarada. Sedangkan gadis kecilnya hanya sibuk memencet-mencet _remote_ TV sambil menunggu Sakura. Gaara saat ini sedang sibuk mengepel. Sepertinya Ia cukup mahir dalam hal melakukan bersih-bersih mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang pria lajang.

TING TONG

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, siapa lagi yang datang? Ia tidak ingat mengundang orang lain selain Gaara. Baru saja Ia ingin bangkit dari duduknya, Gaara sudah berjalan duluan menuju pintu membuat Sakura kembali duduk. Gaara membuka pintu dan Ia bisa melihat dua orang pria yang baru saja dikenalnya berdiri di sana, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sepertinya Sasuke terkejut melihat Gaara yang membuka pintu. Pria berambut hitam itu memandangnya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Gaara memakai kaos berwarna merah yang digulung lengannya serta memakai celana _jeans_ panjang. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik, tapi sebuah gagang pel yang dipegangnya di tangan kirinya. Kenapa pria itu ada di sini? Dia tidak salah apartemen kan?

"Selamat pagi Gaara-san!" seru Naruto tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun. Gaara yang tadi diam langsung menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang menyapanya.

"Selamat datang, apa kalian mencari Sakura?" tanya Gaara seraya menyambut mereka berdua.

"Ya, tentu saja! Sasuke ingin menemuinya!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sarada!" ujar Sasuke ketus.

Gaara hanya menganguk, Ia lalu mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk. Menyadari ayahnya datang, Sarada langsung berlari menghampirinya sambil berteriak, "Papa!"

Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Sarada tersentak kaget di tempat duduknya, "Papa?"

Wanita itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu. Hampir saja jantungnya copot saat dilihatnya Sasuke dan Naruto ada di sana. Sasuke sedang memeluk Sarada yang bergelayut manja dalam pelukannya. Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan senang kepada Sakura, sedangkan Gaara memberi kode pada Sakura untuk menyambut mereka berdua. Sakura meneguk ludahnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan Saku…"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan putriku!" Sasuke memotong jawaban Naruto dan membuat sahabatnya menjadi kesal. Memang apa salahnya kalau Ia mengatakan demikian? Toh, tadi di apartemen Sasuke, pria itu bilang kalau Ia juga ingin melihat Sakura walaupun dengan cuek. Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Apa Kau ragu aku bisa merawatnya dengan baik?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya bilang ingin menemui putriku. Memangnya salah jika seorang ayah ingin menemui anaknya?" jawab Sasuke cuek. Sekali lagi Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sakura, sebaiknya Kau menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam. Tidak baik membiarkan tamu berdiri di luar," ucap Gaara pada wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. Terserah pada Gaara saja, Sakura hanya ingin menyelesaikan novelnya. Mereka semua lalu masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah tempat di mana Sakura sedang mengetik tadi.

"Wah, Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil menjulurkan kepalanya ke layar laptop Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menutup laptopnya dengan kasar, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya seorang novelis biasa," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Namun entah mengapa di balik senyuman manis itu, Naruto bisa merasakan sebuah _death glare_ yang ditujukan padanya.

"Oh, be… begitu ya? Ka… kau seorang novelis… hehe…"

Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman bagi tamu Sakura. Wanita berambut _pink_ itu memandang laptopnya dengan cemas, berharap naskahnya akan tersimpan otomatis saat Ia menutup laptopnya tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin Ia bisa jadi gila gara-gara belum sempat menyimpannya.

Ruangan tengah terasa sunyi, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling pandang dalam diam, Sarada masih saja bergelayut manja dalam pangkuan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa paling tidak enak hanya menatap mereka berdua secara bergiliran. Ia ingin bicara tapi tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Syukurlah Gaara datang sambil membawa beberapa cangkir teh. Ia meletakkanya di atas meja kecil yang ada di depan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura semakin tidak enak pada Gaara karena saat ini pria itu benar-benar terlihat seperti pembantu di apartemennya.

Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan heran, kenapa malah dia yang menyiapkan minuman? Tadi pria itu seperti baru saja bersih-bersih, sekarang menjamu tamu. Apa benar kalau dia hanya editor Sakura? Entah mengapa berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam benak Sasuke. Antara bingung, takut, kecewa, dan semacamnya. Namun untuk apa Ia takut? Untuk apa kecewa? Apa jangan-jangan… Sasuke buru-buru membuang dugaannya jauh-jauh. Sepertinya Ia masih ling-lung akibat efek _sake _semalam.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu," ujar Sakura cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kau kan sedang sibuk. Atau Kau sudah selesai?" balas Gaara sambil melirik laptop Sakura yang sudah mati. Sakura langsung tertawa hambar yang membuat Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung merasa bersalah, sepertinya Ia sudah mengacaukan pekerjaan Sakura.

"Papa, hari ini Sarada-chan akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama Bibi Sakura dan Paman Gaara. Papa dan Paman Naruto ikut ya!" ajak Sarada dengan penuh semangat. Tentu saja perkataan Sarada barusan membuat Sakura tersedak saat sedang meminum tehnya. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana, Pa? Ikut ya!" ajak gadis kecil itu lagi. Namun Sasuke masih belum membalasnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan ikut Sarada-chan! Pasti seru jika pergi ke taman bermain bareng-bareng!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sarada dan langsung disambut dengan gembira oleh gadis kecil itu. Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka, namun sahabatnya itu hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"_Apa? Dengan Sasuke?"_ batin Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Aku yakin Sakura juga pasti akan menikmatinya," kata Gaara tiba-tiba pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap pria di sampingnya tak percaya, "Apa?"

oOo

"Woaaaa! Lihaattt! Ada _jet coaster_!" seru Sarada girang. Ia berlarian ke sana kemari membuat Sasuke yang sedang menggandengnya menjadi kewalahan.

"Ayo kita naik _jet coaster_!" seru Naruto girang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan pertamanya.

"Sarada tidak boleh naik _jet coaster_! Kita hanya akan naik wahana yang boleh dinaiki anak kecil!" ujar Sakura ketus pada Naruto. Membuat pria berambut kuning jabrik itu kecewa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, kenapa Kau membawa laptopmu?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

Wanita itu menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu membalas, "Aku kan sudah janji untuk menyelesaikan naskahnya hari ini."

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya, kenapa wanita ini tetap saja bersikukuh untuk bekerja bahkan saat sedang beristirahat seperti ini. Setidaknya, Ia ingin agar wanita berambut _pink_ ini bisa menikmati waktu istirahatnya sebaik mungkin. Ia sudah cukup lelah memikirkan cerita yang harus Ia buat untuk novelnya. Apalagi cerita itu bukan cerita main-main.

"Semuanya! Ayo kita naik yang itu!" Sarada menunjuk sebuah permainan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Ia segera berlari menuju permainan tersebut membuat Sasuke yang masih menggandengnya mau tak mau harus berlari bersamanya. Sakura, Naruto, dan Gaara hanya bengong melihatnya. Bukan tingkah laku Sarada dan Sasuke, tapi…

"Kenapa kita malah naik ini!" teriak Naruto frustrasi saat mereka sudah berada di atas kereta api mini yang berjalan berputar-putar di atas rel.

"Sudah, nikmati saja Naruto! Ini permintaan Sarada-chan!" keluh Sasuke pada sahabatnya, walau sebenarnya Ia juga sangat tidak setuju dengan permainan ini. Kenapa mereka yang sudah dewasa juga harus naik?

"Si… sialan, me… mereka semua melihat kita sambil cekikikan!" Sakura mendelik melihat orang-orang dewasa di sekitar mereka sedang menahan tawa. Gaara hanya diam sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari orang-orang yang sedang melihat mereka. Sejujurnya, Ia juga sangat malu.

"Hore! Hore! Naik kereta!" Namun entah mengapa gadis kecil ini malah bersorak riang tanpa mengerti penderitaan empat orang dewasa yang ada bersamanya.

Setelah sukses menaiki kereta mini, Sarada kembali berlari mencari permainan lain dengan riangnya. Sasuke yang sudah tidak menggandeng Sarada hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesekali Ia berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya, putrinya terlalu aktif baginya. Naruto juga berlari mengikuti pasangan ayah anak itu, takut kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka.

"Ada komedi putar! Ayo kita naik komedi putar!" seru Sarada sambil menunjuk permainan lain yang ada di depannya.

"Hufft… hufft… Sarada-chan, tunggu… jangan cepat-cepat…" Sasuke kembali mengejar Sarada. Naruto, Sakura, dan Gaara hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Banyak sekali orang yang sedang mengantri untuk naik komedi putar. Tentu saja kali ini tidak hanya anak-anak yang menaiki wahana tersebut, ada beberapa orang dewasa yang juga ikut naik. Kali ini Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Gaara bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah mengantri cukup lama, mereka akhirnya mendapat giliran untuk menikmati permainan tersebut. Sarada berteriak senang saat kuda yang sedang ditumpanginya mulai berjalan. Ia duduk di sebuah kuda bersama Sasuke yang memeganginya. Di sebelah mereka ada Naruto yang sedang menaiki kuda lain. Sesekali Ia bercanda dengan Sarada sambil berpura-pura menjadi koboi. Melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah mungil putrinya membuat Sasuke ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya. Ia senang bisa berada di samping putrinya saat gadis kecil itu tertawa, setidaknya Ia tahu bahwa putrinya bahagia. Ia lalu memandang ke arah lain sambil masih memegangi Sarada agar tidak jatuh. Membiarkan gadis kecil itu bermain menjadi koboi dengan Naruto. Saat sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, ada sebuah adegan yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Tak jauh dari mereka berada, Sakura dan Gaara juga sedang naik komedi putar. Mereka menumpangi kuda masing-masing namun saling berjajar. Sasuke bisa melihat betapa akrabnya mereka, bahkan berkali-kali Sakura meminta Gaara untuk memotretnya dengan berbagai gaya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Kenapa harus kesal?"_ batin Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Ia rasakan.

"_Aku sudah tak punya perasaan lagi dengan wanita itu. Bahkan dulu kami tak saling mencintai. Atau…" _Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Hanya aku yang dulu mencintainya? Bahkan sekarang?" _Sasuke tersenyum kecut, ternyata dia memang pria lemah.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, namun taman bermain tetap ramai. Sarada sepertinya sudah lelah setelah mencoba berbagai macam permainan. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar sehingga Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Gaara juga bisa duduk di sana. Gadis itu sedang menjilati es krimnya, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim yang menempel di mulut dan baju putrinya. Naruto juga tak kalah, Ia sedang menjilati sebuah es krim dengan tingkahnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil. Sakura kembali berkutat di depan laptopnya, berusaha menyelesaikan naskah novelnya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena naskah yang tadi diketiknya di apartemen telah tersimpan secara otomatis. Gaara membantunya menyelesaikan ketikannya, Ia berkali-kali memberi saran pada Sakura dan memberi tahu jika ada kata-kata yang aneh pada naskah tersebut.

"Sudah berapa lama Kau menulis novel?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk berani berbicara dengan Sakura. Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Bukan karena isi pertanyaannya, melainkan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mau mengajaknya mengobrol. Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Sudah lima tahun."

Sasuke hanya menganguk mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sudah lima tahun? Sasuke jadi ingat, sudah lima tahun pula Ia berpisah dengan Sakura. Memutuskan untuk tidak saling bertemu dan menghubungi.

"Teman wanitaku suka sekali membaca novel, tapi sepertinya aku tak pernah melihat novelmu ada padanya Sakura," ujar Naruto sambil masih menjilati es krimnya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku tidak memakai nama asliku. Aku memakai _penname_," balas Sakura sambil mengetik.

"Memangnya _penname_-nya apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Cherryblossom," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apaa?!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut. Bahkan Sakura sampai menekan tombol _backspace_ sehingga huruf yang baru saja diketiknya menjadi hilang satu.

"Che… Cherryblossom?" tanya Naruto lagi tak percaya. Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan _penname_ yang sudah dibuatnya dengan susah payah itu?

"Ka… Kau orangnya! Astaga, aku tak percaya! Astaga! Hinata pasti senang sekali jika bertemu denganmu! _Oh My God_!" Naruto segera menyalami Sakura dengan semangat membuat wanita itu semakin bingung dengan tingkah Naruto. Sasuke hanya memandang sahabatnya dengan heran, apa yang sudah merasuki sahabatnya itu?

"Hinata itu penggemar beratmu! Ia mengoleksi semua novelmu! Ia bahkan sering menceritakan bagaimana Kau bisa menulis novel sebagus itu! Dia pasti akan sangat senang jika bisa bertemu denganmu! Apalagi jika dia tahu bahwa Kau adalah wanita yang sangat cantik!" Naruto menyemprot Sakura dengan semangat. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa tangan yang Ia pakai untuk bersalaman dengan Sakura masih tersisa bekas es krim, sehingga Sakura bisa merasakan tangannya menjadi lengket.

"Be… benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Apakah Hinata itu teman wanitamu?" tanya Sakura berusaha tersenyum manis walau Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tangan Naruto.

"Hehehe… ya, begitulah. Boleh kan kapan-kapan aku ajak Hinata bertemu denganmu?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan penggemarku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena telah mendukungku selama ini. Jika aku ada waktu senggang, aku akan menghubungimu."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!" Seketika Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dengan senang. Ia tidak sadar bahwa aksinya itu telah membuat dua pria lain yang ada di dekat mereka terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Sarada hanya menatap mereka dengan datar, tak mengerti pembicaraan dua orang dewasa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ba… baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga senang. Oh, iya aku ingin mengantri untuk membeli es krim di sana dulu ya." Sakura meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju stan es krim yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sebelum itu, Ia sempat mampir ke sebuah wastafel yang ada untuk mencuci tangannya.

Stan es krim itu begitu ramai. Tak hanya anak kecil saja yang mengantri, namun juga banyak orang dewasa yang berjejal untuk membeli es krim tersebut. Sepertinya stan itu begitu terkenal di taman ini sampai-sampai orang rela berdesakan untuk mengantri, padahal Sakura yakin ada stan es krim lain di taman ini. Sakura pun ikut berbaur dengan kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Ia masih bisa melihat orang-orang yang datang bersamanya tadi sedang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum, mungkin tidak salah kalau Ia belikan juga Sarada es krim lagi. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke akan marah.

Saat sedang sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba Ia bisa merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya. Ia terkejut namun tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sebuah tangan menjalar di tubuhnya. Awalnya hanya pinggang, namun lama-kelamaan orang itu semakin berani saja, bahkan menyentuh paha mulusnya yang ada di balik _dress _putih yang sedang dipakainya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suasana di sekitar stan menjadi sangat ramai. Orang-orang yang bahkan tak sedang mengantri berbondong-bondong menuju ke arah sumber suara. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara juga ikut berlari ke sana. Mereka tahu siapa yang tengah berteriak itu. Sasuke menerobos kerumunan dan melihat Sakura sedang berdiri ketakutan.

"Orang itu! Orang itu mesuuumm!" Jerit Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang berusaha kabur di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung naik pitam. Ia segera mengejar dan menahan orang tersebut sebelum berhasil lolos. Dengan sekali pukulan, orang mesum tersebut jatuh tersungkur membuat suasana semakin heboh.

"Kurang ajar! Apa yang Kau lakukan pada wanita itu!" Sasuke terus menghajarnya tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Ia benar-benar sangat marah. Tidak tahu mengapa, seperti Ia ingin membunuh orang tersebut.

"Sa… Sasuke, tenanglah! Sudah hentikan! Petugas keamanan sudah datang, biarkan mereka yang mengurusnya!" Naruto berusaha menghentikan Sasuke yang semakin kalap. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke agar pria itu tak menerjangnya lagi. Namun sepertinya Sasuke masih ingin menghajarnya sehingga Naruto kewalahan.

"Sakura, apa Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan shock mengenai apa yang telah menimpanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan nafasnya memburu. Wajah putih dan cerahnya menjadi pucat, keringat dingin pun mengalir di wajahnya.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Orang itu sudah menerima akibatnya sekarang. Petugas keamanan juga sudah datang, Kau bisa menjelaskannya pada mereka nanti." Gaara berusaha menenangkan Sakura, tapi wanita itu tidak bisa tenang. Ia benar-benar sangat shock, tak pernah Ia mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ga… Gaara…" Sakura mulai menangis. Ia langsung memeluk Gaara membuat pria yang dipeluknya tersentak kaget. Tapi Ia biarkan wanita itu memeluknya. Pria berambut merah itu membalas pelukannya dan membawanya keluar dari kerumunan. Sarada yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh hanya diam, tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia tak berani mendekat melihat suasana yang membuatnya takut.

Pria hidung belang tersebut akhirnya ditangkap dan dibawa ke pos terdekat untuk ditindaklanjuti. Para petugas meminta Sakura untuk ikut bersama mereka. Awalnya Gaara tak setuju melihat kondisi wanita tersebut benar-benar tidak baik, namun Sakura tetap memenuhi permintaan para petugas keamanan. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sarada hanya menunggu di depan pos sambil menunggu Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada petugas tersebut.

"Sasuke, apa Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir pada sahabatnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, Ia hanya mendengus kesal. Emosinya yang tadi meluap berangsur-angsur memudar. Sarada yang berada di sampingnya hanya memandang ayahnya dengan wajah takut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ayah yang dicintainya itu. Gaara memandang Sasuke dalam diam. Ia bisa merasakan betapa marahnya Sasuke. Ia bahkan langsung menghajar pria hidung belang itu habis-habisan begitu tahu Sakura menjadi korban bejatnya.

"_Sebenarnya Kau masih mencintainya kan, Sasuke."_

Tiba-tiba Sakura keluar, Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan masih shock dengan kejadian barusan. Sasuke yang melihatnya ingin menghampiri dan menanyai keadaannya. Namun belum sempat Ia bergerak, Sakura sudah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Gaara. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Gaara cepat antar aku pulang," pinta Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Gaara hanya menganguk dan segera menuntunnya untuk pulang. Mereka meminta izin pada Sasuke dan Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Papa, Bibi Sakura kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Sarada sambil menarik lengan baju ayahnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

"Naruto, ayo kita juga pulang!" perintah Sasuke ketus. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Sarada dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Naruto yang terbengong baru sadar dan segera berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

oOo

"Duduk di sini, Sakura." Gaara membantu Sakura untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tengah apartemen Sakura. Ia membiarkan wanita itu untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa Kau ingin aku buatkan teh?" tanya Gaara sambil berlutut di depan Sakura.

"Terserah Kau saja," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya, merasa sangat pusing. Gaara segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh. Suasana di apartemen Sakura begitu sunyi. Hanya suara hembusan nafas Sakura yang terdengar berulang-ulang.

Bayangan kejadian tadi kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Sakura. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi Sasuke begitu Ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya. Pria itu bahkan langsung menghajar orang kurang ajar yang telah mengganggu dirinya. Sakura bisa melihat luapan amarah dari mata Sasuke yang menyala. Pria itu tiba-tiba berubah drastis seperti Sakura tak mengenal siapa dirinya.

"Kenapa Kau lakukan itu Sasuke? Seharusnya Kau biarkan saja aku terluka tadi." Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Ia masih tertegun dengan reaksi Sasuke. Apakah pria itu masih mengingatnya? Atau pria itu hanya ingin menolongnya sebagai wanita lemah yang menjadi permainan pria hidung belang? Yang mana? Sakura tidak tahu. Tapi ekspresi Sasuke sungguh berbeda. Itu bukan ekspresi biasa. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat kepala Sakura semakin pening.

"Ini tehmu, segeralah Kau minum." Gaara datang sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat kepada Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi, wanita itu langsung meneguknya. Kini Ia merasa lebih rileks. Aroma wangi teh itu benar-benar membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

"Jangan Kau pikirkan lagi kejadian itu. Cobalah untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum. Sakura memandang pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Melihat wajahnya membuat Sakura menjadi semakin tenang.

"Gaara, syukurlah Kau ada di sini. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika tak ada Kau," kata Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, aku memang editormu tapi bukan berarti aku hanya memperlakukanmu sebagai novelis. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan membantumu," jelas Gaara. Ia mengelap air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi Sakura.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Sakura hanya menganguk dan kembali menyeduh tehnya. Gaara hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita tersebut. Sebenarnya kalau bisa, Ia tadi juga ingin menghajar pria hidung belang yang sudah membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke jauh lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya daripada pria itu.

"Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke." Sakura meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas. Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, sebaiknya memang begitu. Ia sudah menolongmu tadi," balas Gaara.

"Hufftt… aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Ia melakukan itu," keluh Sakura.

"Bukankah itu wajar, Sakura. Kurasa Kau lebih tahu daripada aku." Sakura melirik Gaara mendengar ucapan pria tersebut. Perkataannya barusan seperti menyengat diri Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tahu? Huh!" Sakura membalikkan badannya kesal. Ia merasa Gaara sedang mempermainkannya.

"Kenapa Kau menyembunyikannya Sakura?"

"Menyembunyikan apa?"

"Kau sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah kan?"

Sontak pertanyaan Gaara barusan membuat Sakura menegang. Bagaimana mungkin pria di depannya tahu akan perasaannya? Padahal Sakura tak pernah mengutarakannya pada Gaara. Memang Sakura akui bahwa Ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke dan Sarada. Tapi Ia berusaha untuk selalu menepis perasaan itu. Ia berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Ia berusaha menutupinya dengan menganggap bahwa semua adalah salah Sasuke. Pernikahan mereka yang sudah direncanakan. Pernikahan singkat yang tidak diwarnai kebahagiaan. Sebuah perpisahan yang tidak patut. Sakura masih ingat, Ia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sarada yang masih bayi. Hanya dengan alasan,

"_Aku sudah muak!" _

Sakura memegangi kepalanya, Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Gaara, tolong jangan tanya itu lagi!" jerit Sakura. Gaara terdiam melihat ekspresi Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa wanita itu akan menanggapinya seperti itu.

"Aku sudah tidak mau membahasnya lagi! Aku…"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gaara telah mendekapnya dengan erat. Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pria tersebut. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku. Tolong jangan bertingkah seperti itu, Sakura." Gaara mempererat pelukannya, membuat wanita itu berhenti bergerak. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa lebih baik. Tiba-tiba saja segala pikiran yang tadi mengganggunya hilang begitu saja.

"Gaara…"

"Hn…"

"Tolong temani aku sebentar lagi saja."

oOo

Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan kesal. Hari ini Ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan lelah. Pikirannya berkecamuk mengganggu dirinya. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang terjadi padaku! Seharusnya kubiarkan saja tadi!" Sasuke terus merutuki apa yang telah Ia lakukan. Ia merasa lega bisa menolong Sakura, namun di sisi lain Ia juga merasa sangat kesal.

Sarada yang melihat ayahnya hanya diam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ia sudah merasakan hawa aneh ini semenjak kerumunan orang-orang di stan es krim itu membuatnya takut. Ia tidak tahu ada apa, tapi Ia merasa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik. Sarada segera berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air mineral. Ia lalu kembali ke tempat ayahnya dan menyodorkannya pada ayah yang sangat dicintainya.

"Papa minum dulu, setelah ini pasti papa akan merasa lebih baik."

Sasuke menatap putrinya yang tengah menyodorkan segelas air mineral padanya. Ia tersenyum, Ia merasa lebih baik bahkan sebelum Ia sempat meneguknya. Sasuke mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminumnya. Sarada yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sarada, Kau memang anak yang baik."

"Kalau papa sedang capek, Sarada akan lakukan apa saja untuk membuat papa segar kembali!" seru gadis kecil itu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluknya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Sarada, memiliki putri terbaik di dunia ini. Ingin rasanya Ia membahagiakannya tanpa pengecualian. Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik baginya. Mungkin memang sebaiknya Sasuke segera mencari orang yang tepat untuk membantunya merawat Sarada seperti yang diimpikan putrinya.

"Sarada, papa sudah putuskan untuk mencarikanmu seorang mama."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu apa Sarada boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang mama."

"Hn, terserah padamu."

"Sarada ingin Bibi Sakura yang jadi mama!"

"…."

**To be continued**

* * *

Akhirnya saya bisa update lagi! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu, maaf kalau lama :'(

Perkenankan saya membalas beberapa review kalian ya!

**Yaaah jgn pair gaara-sakura iiih.. Cepat damaikan sasusaku! Update kilat** Yah, kalau cepet damai gak seru dong. Tapi tenang aja, mulai chapter ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit demi sedikit sadar. Jadi kemungkinan waktu mereka untuk berdamai semakin dekat! :D

**Eh ini bakal berapa chapter? ** Mungkin hanya belasan chapter saja atau bahkan bisa kurang dari itu. Untuk lebih tepatnya saya sendiri masih bingung #plak

**Apakah Sakura menjadi antagonis di sini? **Bisa dibilang begitu karena tokoh antagonis sesungguhnya sampai saat ini tidak ada. Yang jelas saya akan bercerita baik dari sudut pandang Sakura maupun Sasuke :)

**Sebenernya Sakura jahat,atau cuma pengen ketemu Sarada?** Bagaimana? Apa chapter ini menjawab pertanyaanmu? Sebenarnya dia tidak jahat, hanya galau karena selalu dihantui rasa bersalah. Ya, dia pengen banget ketemu Sarada.

Oke, sekian dulu balasan reviewnya. Untuk yang lain yang sudah review terima kasih sekali ya! Jangan bosen mantengin fanfic ini :D

See you~


	6. Chapter 6

_"Kalau begitu apa Sarada boleh minta sesuatu?"_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Tentang mama."_

_"Hn, terserah padamu."_

_"Sarada ingin Bibi Sakura yang jadi mama!"_

_._

_._

**THE BROKEN MAN**

**CHAPTER 6  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Broken Man is Mine**

.

Sasuke membolak-balikkan data yang ia pegang dengan kesal. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya semakin bertambah banyak. Bahkan tak jarang pula ia harus lembur hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Terkadang ia iri pada orang-orang yang menjalankan bisnis mereka sendiri. Tak perlu terpaku pada jadwal kerja yang ketat. Bisa mengambil hari libur kapan saja mereka mau. Setidaknya bisa bersantai dengan keluarga mereka. Ya, itulah yang paling membuat Sasuke iri.

"Huh, ini yang terakhir!" Akhirnya setelah berkutat selama berjam-jam pada pekerjaannya, ia bisa mengambil nafas lega. Ditutupnya map yang berisi data-data itu dan diletakkan di atas meja kantornya. Pria itu meregangkan tubuhnya, badannya terasa kaku dan pegal.

"Sasuke! Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Pulang nanti kita mampir dulu untuk minum, yuk!" Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto ogah-ogahan, "Aku tidak punya waktu!"

Wajah sumringah Naruto langsung berubah lesu, "Yah, kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak ingin bersantai?"

"Kau lupa ya, apa yang harus kulakukan setelah pulang kerja?"

Naruto mengelus dagunya berpikir kemudian ia terkekeh, "Oh, iya ya. Aku lupa kalau kau sudah jadi bapak-bapak, hehe—" Naruto kembali menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Ya sudah, aku ajak Shikamaru saja."

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang pergi semakin menjauh. Sebenarnya timbul sedikit rasa iri melihat Naruto yang bebas melakukan apa yang ia suka tanpa terikat oleh keluarga. Yah, Sasuke merindukan masa-masa bujangnya. Tapi, Sasuke sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berlaga di pelaminan, bahkan memiliki anak. Di sinilah perannya sebagai ayah muda diuji. Sasuke akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin bertanggung jawab mengingat dialah yang telah memutuskan.

"Huufft…." Sasuke memandang keluar jendela kantor tempatnya bekerja. Daun-daun di luar sana tampak menguning dan rapuh. Lepas dari rantingnya dan beterbangan tak tentu arah, hanya mengikuti angin yang berhembus. Saat-saat santai seperti ini, ada satu hal yang terlintas dalam benak Sasuke.

"_Sarada ingin Bibi Sakura yang jadi mama!"_

"Huh, Sarada. Kenapa kaulakukan ini pada papa? Andai kautahu apa yang terjadi di antara kami…."

.

oOo

.

**Flashback On**

**Enam tahun yang lalu**

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah bangun?" Sakura membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Sasuke sedang mengancing kemejanya.

"Iya, kaulihat sendiri."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Sebentar lagi ayah dan ibumu akan datang! Kita harus menyambut mereka kan?"

"Aku mengerti, sekarang sedang bersiap."

Sakura menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Di sana ada sebuah meja makan yang kini penuh dengan masakan yang menggugah selera. Sakura tersenyum puas melihatnya. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak terlalu buruk dalam memasak. Penampilannya kini pun sudah rapi dan cantik.

Hari ini ia dan Sasuke akan menyambut Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto, kedua orang tua Sasuke yang tinggal di Hokkaido, tempat yang jauh dari Kota Tokyo yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa was-was, sejujurnya ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kunjungan itu. Apakah mereka tak percaya bahwa ia dan Sasuke hidup bahagia berdua? Maksudnya, Sakura tahu bahwa kehidupannya dengan Sasuke biasa saja. Tak ada nuansa romansa sama sekali, seperti pasangan suami istri kebanyakan. Pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebatas perjanjian di atas kertas, tak lebih dari itu. Setelah membuat ibunya terpaksa menikahkannya dengan pria Uchiha itu, sekarang apa lagi yang diinginkan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha tersebut?

.

TING TONG

.

"Mereka datang juga!" Sakura berlari menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa orang yang sejak tadi sudah menjejali pikirannya sedang berdiri di depan dengan penampilan yang bisa dikatakan cukup memikat, mengingat status mereka sebagai keluarga terpandang.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nyonya." Sakura menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, sebuah senyum palsu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau memanggil kami ayah dan ibu?" ujar Mikoto dengan senyumnya yang memikat.

"Eh, i…iya maafkan aku."

Hari ini suasana di rumah mereka tidak seperti biasanya. Sebuah perjamuan makan malam keluarga Uchiha. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk bersebalahan, sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk di seberang mereka. Sakura tersenyum kecut, seandainya ibunya juga ada di sini tentu ia tak merasa kesepian seperti ini. Ia merasa asing berada di antara mereka. Sakura belum menganggap dirinya bagian dari Uchiha walaupun namanya telah berubah menjadi Sakura Uchiha.

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan kalian?" tanya Fugaku memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura dan Sasuke bertatapan hingga akhirnya Sasuke yang menjawab, "Baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ya," timpal Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih tetap dalam pendirianmu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Pendirian apa maksud ayah?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau ingin bekerja sebagai pegawai kantor biasa di perusahaan orang. Padahal kau bisa mengambil bagian di perusahaan keluarga kita. Kau adalah orang yang cerdas Sasuke, perusahaan Uchiha membutuhkan peranmu," jelas Fugaku.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Dirinya cerdas? Tumben sekali orang itu memujinya seperti itu? Apa ia serius atau hanya ingin mengetes Sasuke?

"Ya, aku tetap pada pendirianku. Kak Itachi jauh lebih berkompeten dalam mengatur perusahaan keluarga. Aku tidak mau terlibat lebih banyak," jawab Sasuke.

Fugaku hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian meminum _wine_ yang disediakan Sakura di dalam gelas khusus. Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pundak suaminya. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah bisa menebak jawaban putra bungsunya. Seharusnya Fugaku tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi.

"Oh, iya! Ibu ingin bertanya sesuatu," seru Mikoto secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura yang tadi terfokus pada Fugaku mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada wanita itu.

"Padahal kalian sudah menikah, tapi sepertinya Sakura-chan belum hamil ya?"

"Eh?!" Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Nyonya besar tersebut. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran mereka berdua. Hamil? Memiliki anak? Yang benar saja! Mana sempat mereka memikirkan hal itu mengingat setiap malam mereka selalu tidur berjauhan. Ternyata mereka juga harus memiliki seorang anak, tidak hanya menikah.

"Ah, itu aku memang belum hamil sih. Saat ini kami sedang sibuk, jadi ya…." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus memberi alasan apa.

"Nanti kami pasti akan punya anak. Ibu ingin cucu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Apaa?!" Sakura hampir saja loncat dari kursinya setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa-apaan pria itu? Seenaknya memutuskan tanpa wajah bersalah? Rasanya Sakura ingin menjitak pria itu kalau saja saat ini mereka tidak sedang berhadapan dengan dua orang besar dari Uchiha.

Mikoto tersenyum senang, "Wah, laki-laki atau perempuan ya? Anak ibu laki-laki semua, ibu jadi ingin punya cucu perempuan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu perempuan."

"Sasuke!" bisik Sakura pada pria di sampingnya. Menurutnya orang itu sudah kelewatan, pakai menentukan _gender_ anak segala. Dia pikir memiliki anak langsung perempuan itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Sasuke yang merasa dibisiki hanya menatap Sakura sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada kedua orang tuanya. Sakura semakin kesal pada pria yang berkedok suaminya itu.

.

.

"Sasuke, apa kau serius dengan yang kaukatakan tadi?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk melamun di kasurnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Kau telah menyeretku pada masalah yang lebih besar! Aku memang setuju untuk menikah, tapi bukan untuk memiliki anak!" Protes Sakura.

"Hn, aku juga tidak setuju! Tapi aku tak bisa menolak permintaan ibuku begitu saja."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kau sudah berjanji pada ibumu! Wanita itu pasti tengah menunggu cucu perempuan impiannya!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap keluar jendela kamar. Sebenarnya ia tadi hanya asal menjawab, tak memikirkan dulu matang-matang. Ia hanya tidak ingin ibunya bertanya lebih jauh. Ia ingin semuanya segera selesai, namun ternyata justru menambah masalah yang harus diselesaikannya. Ia tahu, saat ini Sakura pasti sedang marah besar.

"Tidak mungkin kan kalau kita mengadopsi anak! Ibumu pasti akan curiga! Aakkhh… rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal, "Ya sudah, kita penuhi saja keinginannya!"

"Apa?! Maksudmu kita…"

"Huh," dengus Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura memegang kepalanya, "Astaga, kau pasti ingin aku mati!"

.

**Satu tahun kemudian**

**.**

"Kyaa, lucu sekali!" Mikoto menggendong seorang bayi mungil dengan gemas. Ia mengayunkannya dengan senang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat bayi mungilnya diperlakukan manis seperti itu. Rasanya lega sekali setelah berhasil melahirkannya, mungkin inilah yang dirasakan setiap wanita yang melahirkan anak mereka. Bayi itu, bayi yang tak pernah diharapkan Sakura maupun Sasuke sebelumnya. Namun entah mengapa, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri saat Sakura melihat wajah polosnya yang cantik. Seperti sebuah kerinduan yang sudah lama ditahannya, aneh sekali.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Mikoto bersemangat.

"Sarada, ya kupikir nama itu cocok," jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia sendiri bingung harus menamainya apa.

"Sarada Uchiha ya? Ibu suka nama itu! Nah, Nona Uchiha kecil selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha!" Mikoto mencium bayi itu dengan lembut. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum, ia merasa bahagia sekali. Inikah yang dirasakan setiap ayah saat melihat anak mereka lahir dengan sehat dan selamat? Walaupun bayi itu tak pernah diimpikannya?

Sakura menatap Mikoto yang sedang asyik menggendong cucu pertamanya, mengingat putra sulungnya sampai sekarang masih mempertahankan status lajangnya. Sakura mendesah pelan, apakah setelah ini masalahnya akan berakhir? Atau justru akan semakin bertambah?

"Sasuke…."

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

"Kita sudah memiliki anak sekarang." Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh ke arah ibunya dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Setidaknya kita sudah memenuhi keinginan ibumu, kan?"

"Ya…."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi tanda tanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke dengan senyum kecutnya, "Kuserahkan sisanya padamu."

.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

"Papa pulang." Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lesu. Rasanya saat ini tubuhnya begitu letih setelah pekerjaan yang membanting tulangnya.

"Selamat datang, papa!" Sarada berlari menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk ayah tercintanya. Sasuke balas memeluknya, pria itu mengecup kening putrinya. Setidaknya diperlakukan begini oleh anak yang dicintainya bisa menghilangkan sedikit kelelahan yang menghantui dirinya.

"Tadi Bu guru yang mengantar Sarada-chan pulang!"

"Iya, papa tahu." Sasuke menggandeng putrinya menuju ruang keluarga. Ia kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, rasanya benar-benar nyaman.

"Papa," panggil Sarada sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Iya, apa?" tanya Sasuke masih berbaring di atas sofa.

"Kapan papa melamar Bibi Sakura?"

Sontak pertanyaan Sarada membuat Sasuke terduduk di sofanya, seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyengatnya. Ia memandang putrinya yang sudah tak sabar ingin memiliki seorang ibu.

"Hufftt… nanti ya, papa capek."

"Ih, nantinya tuh kapan? Papa kebanyakan janji! Lagian sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Bibi Sakura! Sarada kangen Bibi Sakura!"

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, kalau dipikir-pikir memang sudah sebulan mereka tidak bertemu Sakura sejak insiden di taman bermain itu. Bukannya Sasuke menghindar, hanya saja pekerjaannya begitu banyak setelahnya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk bersantai. Sepertinya Sakura juga sangat sibuk mengingat saat itu ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan novelnya. Yah, semoga saja wanita itu tak melupakan dirinya dan Sarada. Tapi kenapa Sasuke sangat berharap? Ini pasti gara-gara permintaan Sarada yang aneh-aneh.

"Besok hari Sabtu kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sarada.

"Iya, besok libur!" jawab anak itu semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Bibi Sakura jalan-jalan?"

"Apa? Jalan-jalan dengan Bibi Sakura? Mauuu!" Sarada pun melompat ke pangkuan Sasuke dengan semangat, membuat pria itu langsung terjerembab kembali ke sofanya. Ia meringis kesakitan sementara Sarada berguling-guling di atas tubuhnya seperti ulat bulu.

"_Astaga, kenapa pikiran seperti itu terlintas dalam benakku? Aku pasti sudah gila karena kebanyakan lembur!" _Sasuke pun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

oOo

.

"Akhirnya dicetak juga!" Sakura memandang sebuah novel yang kini ada digenggamannya. Ia menatapnya puas setelah berbulan-bulan berusaha menyelesaikannya.

"Syukurlah, kau bisa lebih santai sekarang," tukas Gaara sambil meminum coklat panas yang sudah Sakura siapkan untuknya.

Sakura menatap _cover_ novel yang dipegangnya, gambarnya seorang wanita yang sedang menatap seorang pria yang sedang memunggunginya. Tak lupa dengan nuansa musim gugur yang membuat novel itu memikat mata siapa pun yang melihatnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil, _cover_ novel ini seolah sedang menggambarkan dirinya di musim gugur. Entah mengapa ia berharap agar sosok pria yang ada di _cover_ itu balik menatap wanita yang tengah menatapnya. Aneh sekali memang, tapi harapan itu muncul begitu saja.

"Gaara, aku jadi ingat dengan Naruto. Aku pernah berjanji padanya untuk bertemu dengan teman wanitanya." Sakura meletakkan novel itu di meja dan mulai meminum coklat panasnya.

Gaara meletakkan cangkirnya, "Ah, yang waktu itu ya. Kau memang senggang kan setelah penerbitan novel itu? Kurasa ini saat yang bagus untuk memenuhi janji itu. Aku yakin wanita itu juga sudah membeli novel barumu."

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya, begitulah! Aku merasa bahagia mendapatkan kembali kebebasanku! Aku bisa _shopping_ dengan Ino, bersantai di kafe sepuasku, pokoknya melakukan apa pun yang kusuka! Kalau kau senggang, ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

"Yah, sayang sekali pekerjaanku tetap menumpuk."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya, "Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Gaara menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Bukankah selama berbulan-bulan ini kita sudah sering bersama—" Ia lalu meminum kembali coklat panasnya.

"Ih, itu sih beda! Kau cuma di sini kalau aku sedang menulis novelku kan? Maksudku bukan yang seperti itu!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tadi hanya bercanda," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, sama sekali tidak ada lucunya.

"Sakura, bukankah kau jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan waktumu dengan Sarada?" Sakura langsung menatap Gaara setelah mendengar penuturan pria itu yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Bukankah kau merindukan gadis kecil itu?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menatap langit-langit apartemennya, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Selama menyelesaikan novelnya, ia terus bertanya mengapa gadis kecil itu tak mengunjunginya. Apakah Sasuke melarangnya seperti waktu itu? Tapi sepertinya sikap pria Uchiha itu telah sedikit melunak semenjak mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman bermain. Sakura sangat merindukan anak itu, gadisnya yang sangat dicintainya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluknya lalu mengajak kemana pun tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya. Tapi kalau Sakura bersama Sarada, bukankah pria itu juga pasti ada?

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke juga dong…." Sakura kembali menatap Gaara.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Sakura?"

"Bagus? Apanya yang bagus?"

"Kau jadi bisa berinteraksi dengan Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Itu kan yang kau inginkan."

Perkataan Gaara barusan sukses menohok hatinya. Kenapa pria berambut merah itu berpikir demikian? Apakah ia sengaja berkata begitu agar Sakura dan Sasuke bisa baikan? Atau dia punya maksud lain? Mungkinkah maksudnya untuk bisa bersama dengan Sarada, maka Sakura juga harus dekat dengan Sasuke?

"Gaara, kau…."

"Sakura, aku sudah membaca novel terakhirmu. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau mencurahkan semuanya dalam novel itu. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura." Kali ini Gaara menatap Sakura serius, membuat wanita itu sedikit tertekan.

"A… apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin kembali padanya kan?"

"Gaara, _stop_!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Gaara hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu! Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya!" Bentak Sakura. Entah mengapa ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Gaara.

"Aku mengerti." Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya,"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Gaara mengambil tas dan jaketnya lalu beranjak pergi. Sakura masih diam, pikirannya saat ini sedang berkecamuk. Padahal baru saja ia merasa sangat bahagia, tiba-tiba perasaannya berubah diselimuti oleh amarah yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul begitu saja. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sudah membuka pintu, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ga… Gaara, tunggu!" Sakura memegang lengan Gaara, membuat pria itu terhenti dan menatap Sakura.

"Ma… maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Aku hanya… sedang tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan." Sakura menatap Gaara dengan wajah bersalah.

"Huufftt…." Gaara menghela nafas. Ia membalikkan badannya sehingga saat ini ia berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau itu…."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama." Sakura menunduk sedih.

Gaara terdiam, wanita di depannya kini menitikkan air mata. Gaara menyampirkan poni Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ekspresi Sakura, penuh kesedihan dan penderitaan. Wanita di depannya saat ini sedang mengalami masa sulit. Gaara mengerti akan hal itu, walaupun ia sendiri tak pernah merasakannya. Tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus, kemudian berpisah. Ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal itu, tapi ia bisa mengerti sedikit perasaan Sakura.

Gaara menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Sakura, "Kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Gaara yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Pikirkan lagi, Sakura." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh, tenggelam dalam dinginnya musim gugur.

"_Gaara, seandainya aku bertemu denganmu jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sasuke."_

_._

oOo

.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya berulang kali, entah ini yang keberapa kalinya ia melakukannya. Sarada yang berdiri di sampingya hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Papa ngapain sih? Cepetan pencet belnya!" Perintah Sarada tak sabar.

"Iya, papa tahu! Bentar!" Sasuke menatap bel pintu apartemen Sakura, kali ini ia sangat bimbang. Haruskah ia memencetnya? Atau ia akan menunggu di sini sampai wanita itu membuka pintu? Atau mungkin lebih baik ia kabur setelah memencetnya dan membuat wanita itu mengira ada orang iseng yang sedang mempermainkannya? Ah, Sasuke benar-benar bimbang.

"Cepet, Pa!"

"Iya, tunggu dulu!"

"Lama!"

"Sabar!"

"Papa lelet!"

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu pada ayahmu!"

"Papa jauh lebih lelet dari siput!"

"Sarada!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu apartemennya. Ia merasa di luar berisik sekali. Apakah itu tukang pengantar koran? Ataukah tetangga sebelah yang sedang berantem? Hufftt… yang jelas hal itu sangat mengganggu pagi Sakura yang tenang. Ia menghampiri pintu tersebut kemudian membukanya.

"Eh?" Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama terkejut ketika wajah mereka saling berpapasan. Sarada yang melihat kehadiran Sakura langsung berjingkat senang dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Bibi Sakura! Sarada-chan kangeeenn! Bibi apa kabar?" Gadis kecil itu langsung membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang belum mampu dijawab Sakura. Wanita itu masih terdiam, berusaha menerka apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Sasuke ada di depan apartemennya?

"Umm… selamat pagi." Hanya itu yang sanggup Sasuke katakan.

"Pa… pagi," balas Sakura masih tak percaya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman.

"Papa ingin ajak Bibi Sakura jalan-jalan!" Seru Sarada yang langsung dibalas pelototan Sasuke.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn, ya… karena Sarada ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, entah mimpi apa ia semalam. Tapi sepertinya Sakura menanti-nantikan hal ini. Entahlah, perkataan Gaara semalam kembali mengusik hatinya. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia coba menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke. Mungkin saja akan ada hal yang tak terduga, entah apa itu Sakura tak peduli. Ia menatap Sarada yang sedang cengengesan, ia pun mencubiti pipi anak itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk dulu! Bibi harus ganti baju dulu," ajak Sakura. Sasuke dan Sarada menurutinya, walau sebenarnya pria itu agak canggung juga.

.

Sasuke dan Sarada duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen Sakura, sedangkan wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sarada terus menyanyi riang, menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang tengah berbunga-bunga. Sasuke hanya diam, memikirkan berbagai hal yang terus mengusik hatinya. Ia masih tak percaya sedang duduk di sini dan menunggu Sakura untuk berganti pakaian. Ia masih tak percaya akan menghabiskan waktu dengannya ditemani putri mereka. Hal yang dulu pernah dibayangkan Sasuke, namun tak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Ya, karena Sakura pergi begitu saja setelah sembuh pasca melahirkan putri mereka. Lenyap entah ke mana, membuat keluarga besar Uchiha heboh. Membuat Sasuke dirundung masalah yang tak habis-habis. Sejak saat itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk hidup menjauh dari mereka. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Saat itu Sasuke berpikir untuk tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu, atau melihat wanita itu menghampiri mereka. Namun sekarang, setelah lima tahun berlalu, mereka malah dipertemukan kembali.

.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, entah ia harus bersyukur atau merutuki hal ini. Apakah ini bagus untuknya? Bagus untuk putrinya? Apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan melamar wanita itu untuk yang kedua kalinya? Apakah ia harus membangun kembali rumah tangga yang telah porak-poranda itu bersama Sakura sekali lagi? Akankah semuanya menjadi indah pada akhirnya? Memikirkan hal itu berkali-kali membuat Sasuke penat, ia pusing sampai rasanya ingin meledak. Ia menatap Sarada yang masih sibuk bernyanyi, kalau saja bukan karena anak itu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, yang dipikirannya saat ini adalah yang terbaik bagi Sarada. Kalau memang ini yang diinginkan gadis kecilnya, lalu apakah Sasuke akan mencampakkannya? Tidak, Sasuke bukan ayah brengsek. Ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Sarada, apa pun yang terjadi.

.

"Aku sudah siap!" Sakura muncul dari pintu kamarnya. Ia menggulung rambutnya ke atas, memperlihatkan bentuk wajah dan lehernya yang sempurna. Kemeja putih dengan pita dan blazer berwarna pink membuat penampilannya semakin manis. Celana panjangnya yang berwarna putih menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam diam, sedangkan Sarada berseru riang melihat wanita cantik di depannya.

"Bibi Sakura cantik sekali!"

"Hehehe… terima kasih, sayang!" Sakura mencubit pipi Sarada dengan gemas.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Ah, i… iya."

.

oOo

.

Hari ini taman kota begitu ramai. Banyak orang datang untuk berkumpul atau sekedar bersantai menikmati pemandangan musim gugur yang romantis. Sasuke berjalan di antara pohon-pohon yang menggugurkan daunnya sambil menggandeng Sarada. Sakura juga menggandeng tangan gadis itu di sisi yang lain sehingga mereka tampak sangat serasi, begitulah yang ada di pikiran orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

"Daunnya cantik sekali! Semuanya coklat dan merah!" Seru Sarada riang.

Sakura tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sarada, wanita itu setuju dengannya. Pemandangan musim gugur selalu menjadi favoritnya setelah pemandangan musim semi dengan mekarnya bunga sakura yang begitu singkat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia melirik Sakura yang tampak bahagia. Tiba-tiba saja ia juga merasa bahagia. Sasuke tidak ingin bertanya kenapa perasaan itu muncul, yang jelas ia menikmatinya sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sini? Pemandangan di sini sangat indah loh!" Tawar Sakura pada Sarada, gadis kecil itu menganguk setuju. Mereka pun duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang berguguran. Sarada yang tak bisa diam terus berlari kesana kemari sambil melempar daun-daun yang sudah jatuh berserakan. Sakura menemaninya berlarian, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka berdua dari bangku taman. Biarlah Sarada dan Sakura bermain sepuas mereka, Sasuke cukup duduk di sini mengawasi mereka. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang lain yang juga berada di sana. Semuanya berpasang-pasangan, ada pula yang membawa anak-anak mereka. Tempat ini seperti perkumpulan sepasang kekasih maupun orang tua yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sasuke berpikir, apakah ia termasuk golongan orang-orang itu?

"Ah, capek sekali! Aku duduk di sini ya!" Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. Wanita itu duduk di sampingnya sambil memperbaiki jaketnya agar terasa lebih nyaman, sedangkan Sarada masih asyik bermain di depan mereka.

.

"Kau tidak berubah," tukas Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Gampang lelah," sambung Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "Jadi kau masih ingat itu, heh?"

"Aku tidak pikun, Sakura."

"Aku tahu, bukan itu maksudku. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun kau tak punya selera humor!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau bahkan masih ingat itu!"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, mereka lalu memalingkan wajah. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Tapi ada perasaan yang membuat mereka ingin mengobrol lebih jauh.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya, tidak berbicara seperti ini. Waktu di taman bermain, kita tidak sempat mengobrol," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kau masih dingin seperti dulu, Sasuke. Tapi aku yakin kau tak bisa bersikap seperti itu di depan Sarada."

Sasuke melirik Sakura, "Mana bisa aku bersikap seperti itu padanya."

Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja! Aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau kau bersikap dingin padanya, dia pasti akan merasa kesepian dan merasa tak disayang."

Tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam, ia seperti baru saja mengucapkan hal yang berhasil membuat lidahnya kelu. Ia merasa tak pantas mengatakannya. Memikirkannya membuat Sakura terkekeh.

"Hehehe… apa-apaan ucapanku tadi, seharusnya aku tak pantas mengatakannya."

.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia berpikir keras akan hal itu. Tentu saja, Sakura tak pantas mengatakannya. Membahas kasih sayang? Kesepian? Rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa. Lalu apa yang sudah wanita itu lakukan selama ini? Menghilang begitu saja, melepas semua tanggung jawab seenaknya. Membiarkan dirinya bertarung sendirian. Sekarang malah muncul dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh.

"Papa! Lihat ini! Sarada-chan membuat mahkota dari daun-daun! Cantik kan?" Sarada memamerkan mahkota daunnya yang berwarna merah. Ia memakainya dan berlenggok kesana kemari layaknya seorang model yang berjalan di atas _red carpet_. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya dan mengancungkan jempolnya, _bravo_!

Sakura hanya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Melihat reaksi ayah dan sosok ibu yang dicintainya, Sarada semakin bersemangat. Ia kembali bergaya dan melempar ciuman seperti seorang bintang film yang baru saja memperoleh penghargaan. Tepuk tangan Sakura semakin meriah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah siapa yang sudah mengajari anak itu. Sarada pun membungkuk, memberi hormat layaknya tuan putri sambil memegang roknya. Sakura menghampirinya dan memeluk gadis kecil itu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terharu melihat adegan di depannya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berjalan-jalan. Saat ini mereka melewati sisi lain dari taman kota yang indah itu. Sarada bernyanyi dengan riang, ia mempererat pegangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih menggandengnya. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menutup telinganya, walaupun suka bernyanyi, tapi suara putrinya itu tak jauh berbeda dengan suara panci yang berjatuhan. Tapi tak mungkin ia mengatakannya pada Sarada kalau tidak ingin tubuhnya merah-merah digigit oleh setan kecil itu.

Saat mereka telah berjalan lebih jauh, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sangat dikenal Sasuke muncul di depan mereka, tak jauh jaraknya dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sasuke memincingkan matanya, orang itu tak berjalan sendiri, ada orang lain bersamanya. Sasuke pun tahu siapa kedua orang yang sedang berjalan bersama itu.

.

"Naruto!" Orang yang dipanggil terkejut saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya, sahabat sejatinya.

"Sasukee! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?!" Naruto heboh dan langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Orang yang sedang berjalan dengannya tergopoh-gopoh mengikutinya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata," sapa Sasuke pada wanita yang sedang bersama Naruto.

"Se… selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menatap dua orang di depannya secara bergantian. Ia kenal dengan pria berambut kuning bernama Naruto itu, tapi tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita berambut indigo panjang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sakura-chan juga ada rupanya! Wah, aku senang sekali! Apa kabar?" Naruto menyalami Sakura dengan semangat, membuat Sakura terkaget-kaget. Ia membalas Naruto dengan tawa garing yang ia miliki, bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi pria yang satu ini.

"Hinata, aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk mengajakmu bertemu dengan Cherryblossom kan?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata dengan sumringah.

"Eh, i… iya, benar," ujar Hinata, walau sebenarnya ia ragu kalau pria itu benar-benar akan mengajaknya bertemu novelis favoritnya itu. Pasalnya Naruto sering melebih-lebihkan kalau sedang bercerita dengannya.

"Nah, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku! Ini dia orangnya!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura dengan semangat, membuat wanita itu hampir saja terjungkal ke depan. Hinata menatapnya tak percaya, jadi pria itu benar-benar tidak berbohong? Tapi bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya?

"Hehe… salam kenal, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih sudah mendukungku," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, jantungnya hampir saja copot. Ia menghampiri Sakura dengan tangan bergetar, benarkah ini kenyataan? Bukan sebuah ilusi?

.

"A… apa Anda benar-benar Cherryblossom? Sa… saya merasa sangat terhormat bisa bertemu dengan Anda! Sa… saya penggemar berat Anda! Saya mengoleksi semua novel Anda! Saya benar-benar kagum! Cerita yang Anda buat benar-benar luar biasa! Saya tak menyangka bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Anda seperti sekarang!" Hinata menyalami Sakura dengan bersemangat, tak kalah dengan Naruto yang cengengesan di sampingnya. Sakura bisa melihat mata lavender wanita itu berapi-api, benar-benar luar biasa!

"I… iya, te… terima kasih telah mendukungku. A… aku merasa sangat terhormat." Sejujurnya Sakura merasa sedikit canggung dengan perkataan wanita itu yang terkesan terlalu formal, apalagi jika dikatakan dengan semangat seperti sekarang. Kesannya benar-benar aneh.

"Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga! Panggil saya Hinata, Nona Cherryblossom!" ujar Hinata masih bersemangat.

"Be… begitu ya? Sebenarnya nama asliku Sakura Haruno, panggil saja aku Sakura ya."

"Jadi nama asli Anda Sakura? Benar-benar nama yang cantik seperti wajah Anda, cantik sekali. Bo… bolehkah saya meminta Anda menandatangani novel terbaru Anda yang saya beli barusan?" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari dalam tasnya, novel terbaru Sakura. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sakura seperti seorang gadis yang takut-takut memberikan sekotak coklat pada laki-laki yang disukainya di hari valentine. Sakura menerimanya dan menandatanganinya. Sasuke bisa melihat novel itu, jadi itu yang diselesaikan Sakura selama ini?

"Te… terima kasih banyak!" Hinata menerima kembali novel itu. Ingin rasanya ia terbang melayang saking senangnya.

"Bo… bolehkah saya berfoto dengan Anda?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Ba… baiklah kalau begitu! Na… Naruto-kun, tolong kauambil gambarnya ya!" Hinata menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto.

"Okee!" Naruto menerimanya dan mulai mengambil gambar. Hinata berdiri di samping Sakura, gayanya benar-benar sangat kaku. Sakura yang tadinya ingin berpose, akhirnya hanya berdiri biasa setelah melihat Hinata. Sepertinya wanita di sampingnya terlalu gugup.

"Sarada-chan juga mau ikut foto!" Sarada berusaha berlari menuju Sakura dan Hinata, tapi Sasuke buru-buru menahannya agar gadis kecil itu tak mengacau.

"Bukankah bagus kalau Sarada ikut berfoto? Ayo biar aku yang ambil gambarnya!" Naruto mengangkat ponsel Hinata dengan semangat, mau tak mau Sasuke membiarkan gadis kecil itu lepas dari pelukannya dan berlari menuju Sakura dan Hinata. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah sambil berpose lucu. Hinata dan Sakura pun tak mau kalah, mereka juga berpose bersama Sarada. Kali ini fotonya terlihat lebih segar dan tidak kaku.

"Wah, bagus! Akan lebih bagus kalau kita bisa berfoto bersama. Ah, maaf boleh tolong fotoin gak?" Naruto menghampiri seseorang yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Orang itu pun setuju dan bersiap mengambil gambar. Naruto menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut berfoto. Mereka pun berpose menghadap ke kamera, hanya Sasuke yang sepertinya bingung harus bergaya seperti apa. Alhasil ia hanya berdiri di samping Sakura sambil membuat tanda _peace_ dengan tangannya, benar-benar kikuk.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Saya sangat senang bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Anda," seru Hinata saat mereka hendak berpisah.

"Aku juga senang bisa mengobrol dengan salah satu penggemar. Aku jadi punya inspirasi baru," timpal Sakura senang.

"Bo… bolehkah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu! Aku akan sangat senang!"

"Ka… kalau begitu, ini adalah nomor telpon saya. Ka… kalau Anda tidak sibuk dan ingin mengobrol, tolong hubungi saja nomor itu." Hinata menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Sasuke melirik arlojinya dan berkata, "Sepertinya hari sudah semakin sore. Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang."

Sakura pun melirik arloji _pink_nya, "Benar juga, Sarada juga harus istirahat kan."

Sarada terlihat sudah mengantuk di gendongan Sasuke, jelas saja karena gadis itu terus saja berisik dan berlarian kesana kemari. Sasuke tentu tak bisa membiarkan Sarada bermain lebih lama. Hinata menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian, ada hal yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Apalagi setelah melihat kedua orang itu.

"Ma… maaf, saya baru tahu kalau Sakura-san adalah istrinya Sasuke-kun." Sontak pernyataan Hinata membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tersedak, padahal mereka tidak sedang menelan apa pun. Hinata yang tak mengerti hanya tersenyum senang, sedangkan Naruto langsung memasang tampang horor.

"Ka… kalau begitu kami juga pergi, sampai jumpa lagi ya!" Naruto menyeret Hinata pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian pasangan itu dalam diam, kalut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Umm… aku juga harus mengantarmu pulang," tukas Sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menganguk.

.

oOo

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di apartemen Sakura. Hari sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu kota kembali memancarkan cahaya mereka setelah terdiam beberapa jam menunggu sang mentari untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menghidupkan lampunya. Apartemen yang gelap itu kini terang benderang, memancarkan kehangatan dari dalamnya.

"Apa kau akan pulang sambil menggendongnya begitu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tak mungkin membangunkannya. Mungkin aku akan panggil taksi," jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Sarada yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

Sakura tersenyum, entah mengapa rasanya ia tak ingin berpisah dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa tak kaubiarkan dia tidur di sini malam ini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Meninggalkannya di sini?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Kau juga harus menjaganya kan? Maksudku… kau juga temani dia di sini."

Sasuke tak percaya mendengarnya, Sakura hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Entah perkataannya barusan adalah hal salah dan tak pantas diungkapkan, atau memang sudah seharusnya ia berkata demikian. Ia tidak tahu, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah."

"Apa?"

"Demi Sarada-chan." Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura. Wanita yang tadinya bengong itu langsung sadar dan segera menyusul mereka berdua.

.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya yang juga merupakan satu-satunya kamar di apartemen tersebut. Ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk membaringkan gadis kecil itu di kasurnya. Sasuke menurutinya, ia kemudian melepas sepatu Sarada dan jaketnya. Sakura memberikan selimut yang hangat pada Sasuke, pria itu pun menyelimuti gadis kecilnya. Kini gadis itu terlelap dengan nyaman, entah apa yang sedang diimpikannya yang jelas Sasuke tahu ia sangat bahagia. Benar, raut wajahnya yang sedang tertidur memancarkan itu semua.

"Kau juga pasti sangat lelah, ingin aku buatkan kopi atau teh?" tanya Sakura.

"Buatkan aku teh saja!"

"Baiklah!"

.

Sakura berjalan keluar kamar. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia berpikir kenapa dengan mudahnya ia minta dibuatkan teh oleh Sakura? Siapa dia, seenaknya meminta seseorang. Seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Sasuke tersenyum kecut, padahal dulu ia tak pernah meminta-minta seperti itu saat masih tinggal dengan Sakura. Ya, karena kehidupan mereka dulu tak seperti kehidupan rumah tangga pada umumnya. Seolah-olah hanya dua orang yang menumpang tidur di rumah yang sama, tak lebih dari itu.

.

Sakura mengaduk teh itu dengan lembut. Ia berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas, berusaha mengatur perasaannya. Rasanya aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba ia menawari Sasuke seperti itu? Atau lebih tepatnya meminta. Meminta agar gadis itu tidur di sini dengan Sasuke yang menemaninya. Ia bahkan membuatkan teh untuk orang itu. Padahal dulu ia tak pernah melakukannya. Tak pernah ia tawari Sasuke untuk minum apa. Pria itu selalu membuat minumannya sendiri. Tapi sekarang saat mereka tak bersama, justru menjadi seperti ini.

Sakura berjalan kembali menuju kamar. Di sana Sasuke sedang tiduran di tepi kasur, tangannya sebelah kirinya menopang kepalanya sedangkan tangan kanannya terus mengelus Sarada yang tertidur. Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, benar-benar tak terbayangkan. Ah, tapi pasti ia selalu melakukannya setiap malam pada gadis kecilnya, Sakura saja yang tidak tahu. Entah mengapa ia merasa tenang sekarang.

.

"Tehmu sudah siap," ujar Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di tepi kasur. Ia mengambil teh itu dari tangan Sakura dan meminumnya. Rasanya benar-benar hangat dan rileks.

Sakura juga ikut duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia memperhatikan Sarada yang terlelap, gadis kecil itu terlihat nyaman dan santai. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sakura meraihnya, mengelusnya layaknya seorang ibu yang memanjakan anaknya. Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya sambil masih menyeduh tehnya.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku tidur di sampingnya?" tanya Sakura.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menganguk. Entah angin apa yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu. Tapi Sasuke juga sangat ingin melihat putri yang dicintainya tidur dengan seseorang yang sangat didambakan oleh gadis itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang ibu yang dirinduinya. Sakura merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan dirinya di samping gadis kecil itu. Ia berkali-kali mengelusnya dengan lembut, rasanya ia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Dia manis sekali kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aku selalu ingin mengelusnya seperti ini," Sakura mengelus wajah Sarada, "Bodohnya aku karena tak sempat memanjakannya dulu."

Sasuke terdiam, memori masa lalunya kembali berputar dalam otaknya. Bagaimana mereka mengabarkan kelahiran putri mereka pada orang tua Sasuke. Bagaimana Sakura yang meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Tak pernah ada berita, tak pernah ada sapaan. Seolah Sasuke baru saja memungut seorang anak di jalan tanpa tahu siapa ibunya. Tapi kini, di depan matanya, ia melihat anak itu sedang tidur dengan lelapnya ditemani sang ibu yang menjaganya dengan penuh kehangatan. Hal yang dulu hanya dibayangkan Sasuke.

.

"Kalau ibuku masih hidup, dia mungkin akan menamparku karena telah menelantarkan anakku." Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya dan kasur yang ditidurinya. Perasaannya mengalir bersama air mata itu.

"Padahal aku pernah tidur bersama Sarada sebelumnya, saat ia bilang ingin tidur di sini karena ia marah padamu. Tapi aku tak tahu, kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan hari ini. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat bersyukur untuk hari ini," lanjut Sakura. Ia memeluk Sarada dengan erat, membiarkan air matanya membasahi wajah gadis kecil itu. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ia juga merasa sangat bersyukur untuk hari ini.

"Aku harap, aku bisa membawa anakku kepada mimpi indah dengan memeluknya dan tidur di sampingnya seperti ini." Sakura tersenyum melihat Sarada yang semakin nyenyak.

"Sakura…."

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sakura menjawab, "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Maukah…." Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke terhenti, seperti tidak mau keluar. Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tanda tanya di wajahnya, menunggu pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam," lanjut Sasuke. Bukan ini yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkannya, Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Sasuke." Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya, ia terlelap bersama putrinya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang dipakainya untuk minum teh di atas meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Pria itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya, melihat kembali ke arah Sakura dan Sarada. Sasuke mengambil sebuah selimut yang ada di tempat tidur Sakura dan menghamparkannya, menyelimuti wanita yang tengah terlelap itu. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah damainya saat tertidur. Padahal dulu ia sering melihat Sakura tertidur, namun entah mengapa saat ia melihatnya sekarang sungguh berbeda. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Ck, apa yang kulakukan?" Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas lagi, benar-benar tak menyangka dengan hal yang ia lakukan. Apa ia berusaha untuk mengecup wanita itu? Hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya dulu?

"Bodoh!"

Sasuke berjalan ke sisi lain dari kasur itu, ia lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping Sarada dan memeluk putri kecilnya.

"Selamat tidur, Sarada-chan."

.

oOo

.

Hari mulai terang, matahari kembali menampakkan dirinya setelah bersembunyi cukup lama, membiarkan rembulan menggantikan tugasnya. Burung-burung di luar kembali bercicit, menyambut datangnya pagi. Sarada membuka matanya perlahan, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan mentari yang menerobos masuk lewat kaca jendela kamar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya.

.

"Ah, berat~" Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat itulah ia terkejut, namun keterkejutannya itu hanya disimpannya dalam hati. Di kanannya, Bibi Sakura yang diidamkannya sedang tertidur sambil memeluknya. Lalu di kirinya, ayah yang sangat dicintainya juga sedang tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya.

Sarada terdiam, ia berusaha menerka apa yang terjadi. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya berbeda? Rasa yang tak pernah ia alami setelah bangun tidur. Baru kali ini ia merasakannya. Ada kebahagiaan kecil yang menyeruak dari hatinya. Inikah yang ia impikan selama ini? Ia tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya untuk berbaring di atas kasur lebih lama. Membiarkan dua orang yang dicintainya itu memeluk dirinya lebih lama lagi. Tak ingin momen yang diimpikannya itu berakhir begitu saja.

.

"Papa… mama…"

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**.**

Yosshh! Apa kabar? Akhirnya chapter 6 update juga! Sebenarnya adegan di chapter ini sudah lama ingin saya tampilkan di fanfic ini, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja, hehe...

Boleh dong saya membalas review kalian yang membuat saya berbunga-bunga :3 #loh?

.

**Ah, sebenarnya Sakura suka ndak sama Gaara?, jangan buat Gaara terlalu disakitin ya.. dia trlalu baik.. GaaraSaku di mesrain sedikit lagi donk **Iya, Sakura sebenarnya suka Gaara. Dia gak nyangka ada pria sebaik Gaara yang mau selalu membantunya. Cuma ya lagi-lagi Sakura galau. Tenang aja, saya juga gak rela Gaara tersakiti. Saya tidak tega, aaaa :'( Haha dimesrain gak ya? Di sini mereka juga saya buat mesra loh, sedikit sih tapi manis deh #maksa

.

**Hint SasuSaku mulai adaaa! Sarada minta mama? Hihi. Keren,dah,Cherry-San! **Thank you Ira-chan udah review! Iya, Sarada pengen mama, biar tahu rasa Sasuke #eh

.

**Kak, sepanjang aku baca fic ini kayaknya blum ada keterangan yg jelasin pisah...tolong dijelasin itu dong Kak...  
**Di sini udah dijelasin lebih detil dari sebelumnya, kenapa mereka pisah. Intinya Sakura tuh gak tahan akting jadi menantu Uchiha :'(

.

**Buat sakura jatuh cinta sama sasuke donk Thor! kasian sasuke, sarada mirip emaknya ya sifatnya..  
**Gimana chapter ini? Sakura udah mulai doki-doki gak? :3 Iya, kalau mirip Sasuke ntar author bingung nulis fanficnya, eh maksudnya biar hubungan mereka lebih manis :D #ngeles

.

Okeee, sekian untuk balasannya! Terima kasih yang udah mau review, saya bungkuk nih *ojigi maksudnya* Tunggu chap selanjutnya :D Tetap review ya, saran juga ditunggu loh :)

See you!


	7. Chapter 7

_._

_._

_Ada kebahagiaan kecil yang menyeruak dari hatinya. Inikah yang ia impikan selama ini? Ia tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya untuk berbaring di atas kasur lebih lama. Membiarkan dua orang yang dicintainya itu memeluk dirinya lebih lama lagi. Tak ingin momen yang diimpikannya itu berakhir begitu saja._

_._

_"Papa… mama…"_

_._

**THE BROKEN MAN**

**CHAPTER 7  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Broken Man is Mine**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu, suatu peristiwa yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terenyuh. Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke semakin yakin untuk membuka lembaran baru bersama Sakura Haruno. Tak ada hal buruk sejak itu. Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja dan lembur seperti biasa. Sarada selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan riang, sedangkan Sakura banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan forum penulis novel yang diikutinya. Wanita itu juga berencana untuk menulis novel baru walau belum diketahui cerita apa yang akan ditulisnya. Tentu saja tak perlu ditanyakan lagi bagaimana nasib novel terakhirnya yang membuatnya harus bercengkerama lagi dengan masa lalunya. Novel itu laris manis! Bahkan banyak surat yang masuk untuk meminta pihak penerbit untuk mencetak ulang, bisa dikatakan sekali lagi menjadi _best seller_.

.

"Sasuke…." Naruto mendorong kursi berodanya ke sebelah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Hn."

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu."

"Hn."

"Pertama, aku ingin kau berhenti mengucapkan 'hn'!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto dengan kesal, "Oke, Tuan. Katakan sekarang apa maumu!"

Naruto nyengir melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya melihat benda yang tengah dipamerkan Naruto.

"Hehehe… menurutmu kalau sekarang gimana?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

Di tangannya ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang cukup memikat mata. Tak perlu ditanyakan apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Jikalau dibuka pasti ada sebuah atau dua buah cincin yang berkilauan di dalamnya. Tentu Sasuke tahu untuk apa cincin itu. Ia pun tak lama lagi berencana untuk membelinya juga.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke mengintimidasi.

Naruto mengeluh, "Makanya aku tanya padamu! Kalau tidak cepat bisa digaet orang lain kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kau saja. Semoga berhasil!" Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ah,_ Teme_!"

.

Naruto memasukkan kembali kotak cincin itu ke dalam sakunya dan mulai berputar-putar dengan kursi berodanya seolah ia tak punya pekerjaan lain. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto lewat ekor matanya, sepertinya pria jabrik itu sedang bingung harus melakukan apa. Atau mungkin ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menyerahkannya pada wanita yang telah lama mencuri hatinya, Hinata.

.

OoO

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sampai-sampai dahinya berkerut. Tangannya dilipatkan di dadanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kopi yang ada di depannya sudah dingin karena belum disentuhnya sama sekali semenjak pertama kali Ino meletakkannya di meja Sakura.

"Kafe ini ramai sekali! Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi memikirkan ceritaku selanjutnya!"

.

Sakura membuka kembali matanya sambil mendengus kesal. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri memperhatikan keramaian kafe Orion yang memang selalu seperti itu. Di sudut kanan ruangan tak jauh dari meja Sakura, sekelompok anak SMA sedang bercanda dengan suara yang dahsyat, seolah mereka ingin seluruh penghuni kafe mendengarnya. Sakura kembali mendengus kesal, ingin rasanya ia membekap mulut mereka dengan plester sambil berkata 'Diam atau kalian mati!'

Tiba-tiba pintu kafe yang ada di dekat Sakura terbuka, suara bel yang selalu berbunyi setiap ada yang membuka pintu itu berdentang dengan indahnya, namun tetap kalah dengan suara hiruk-pikuk di dalam kafe. Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu, ia tersenyum begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. Pria berambut merah dan bertato _Ai _itu menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Pria itu pun duduk di depan Sakura sambil menghela nafas lega.

.

"Maaf kalau aku terlambat," ujar Gaara sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Akan kumaafkan kalau kau membayar kopiku ini," timpal Sakura sambil menyesap kopi yang masih utuh itu.

"Baik, akan kubayar."

"Hei, aku cuma bercanda! Kau terlihat sangat lelah, istirahatlah sebentar. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan secara perlahan." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Gaara, tapi pria itu bukannya mengikuti saran Sakura, malah membuka laptop yang tadi disimpannya di dalam tas.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk membuat cerita baru? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Gaara sambil fokus ke layar laptopnya.

"Haah… sepertinya begitu," jawab Sakura sambil melorotkan dirinya di kursi.

"Kok haah?"

"Ya, gimana ya? Aku cuma ingin nulis aja."

"Pikirkan dulu matang-matang sebelum menulis. Walaupun kau novelis profesional, tetap saja tak bisa gegabah dalam membuat cerita baru."

"Iya, iya aku tahu! Masalahnya aku ingin melanjutkan novelku yang kemarin."

Mata jade Gaara kini menatap Sakura dengan tanda tanya, "Kau ingin melanjutkannya dengan cerita baru?"

Sakura menganguk mantap, "Yup!"

Karena merasa pembicaraan ini semakin menarik, Gaara menyingkirkan laptopnya sedikit agar bisa lebih fokus berbicara dengan Sakura. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah. Terlihat aneh, terutama cengiran di wajahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Gaara semakin penasaran.

"Cerita yang bahagia ya?"

"Hehe… apa ya? Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu." Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dari kisah hidupmu juga? Atau hanya khayalanmu?"

Wajah Sakura kembali bersemu merah, ia terlihat salah tingkah. Matanya jelalatan ke mana-mana seolah tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan mata Gaara. Cengirannya semakin lebar saja, "Mungkin dari bagian hidupku, hehe…."

"Begitu ya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?" tanya Sakura penasaran, ingin tahu pendapat editornya itu.

"Ya, bagus."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku senang cerita itu akan berakhir bahagia, novel sebelumnya terlalu suram."

"Oh..." Sakura kembali melorotkan dirinya di kursi. Agak kesal juga mendengar alasan Gaara, semudah itu kah? Akhir yang bahagia? Siapa yang tidak menginginkannya? Sakura yakin itu juga akan menjadi kejutan yang bagus untuk penggemarnya. Novel yang suram? Sekejam itukah Gaara padanya? Bukankah secara tak langsung pria itu mengatakan bahwa masa lalu Sakura begitu suram? Oke, memang tidak bahagia tapi kata suram terlalu ekstrim, bagaimana ya? Sekali lagi wanita itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kau memang berniat mengerjakan proyek baru, mulai dari sekarang pikirkan ide ceritanya," ujar Gaara sambil kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Sepertinya ada beberapa data yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Hmmm... baiklah!"

.

Sakura dan Gaara kembali sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya Sakura terlihat serius dengan proyek barunya. Ia asyik menulis beberapa ide di catatannya, sedangkan Gaara sibuk memencet _keyboard_ di laptopnya, ia terlihat sangat tenang dan serius. Saking sibuknya mereka berdua, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

.

OoO

.

"Papaaa!"

Sarada berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang menunggu di depan sekolahnya. Gadis kecil itu langsung melompat ke pelukan sang ayah dengan riangnya, membuat si ayah sedikit kewalahan menerima tenaga besar yang tiba-tiba.

"Kok papa pulang cepat?" tanya Sarada.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Pekerjaan hari ini sangat sedikit, makanya papa bisa pulang cepat. Ada sesuatu yang ingin papa beli, mau ikut gak?"

"Mau! Memangnya mau beli apa?" tanya Sarada penuh semangat.

"Rahasia!"

.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sarada dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan sekolah kecil itu. Mereka tidak langsung pulang seperti biasa, ada satu tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Sasuke. Dalam setiap derap langkahnya, ada suatu keyakinan yang luar biasa menggema di antara kaki-kakinya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, membayangkan sesuatu yang indah yang menurutnya akan terjadi. Pria itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya, ia akan melamar Sakura dalam waktu dekat. Lebih tepatnya mengajak Sakura untuk kembali bersamanya.

.

"Wah, mengkilat! Berkilauan!" Sarada berseru heboh melihat deretan cincin yang dipajang di etalase toko. Ia menempelkan wajahnya di kaca etalase dengan mata berbinar, seolah terhipnotis oleh kilauan yang dipancarkan cincin-cincin tersebut.

"Hei, Sarada-chan! Hentikan!" Sasuke berusaha menarik Sarada dan menyuruhnya untuk bersikap tenang. Ia malu diperhatikan oleh wanita penjaga tokoh yang senyum-senyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Papa mau beli cincin, ya?"

"Ya kalau tidak, ngapain kita ke sini?" Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, kemudian berusaha lepas dari ocehan Sarada dengan segera menyibukkan diri memilih-milih cincin.

"Huh! Memangnya mau dikasih ke siapa?" Sarada menarik-narik jas ayahnya. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

"Untuk melamar seorang wanita, ya?" tanya wanita penjaga toko dengan genit. Sasuke hanya menganguk gugup melihat ekspresi sang penjaga toko.

"Buat siapa sih, Pa?" Sarada kembali bertanya, tapi Sasuke masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Yang ini bagus, bagaimana menurut Anda?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita penjaga toko sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang dipegangnya.

"Wah, yang itu terlalu norak! Kalau saya sih menyarankan yang ini." Wanita itu mengambil sebuah kotak cincin dan memperlihatkan cincin mewah di dalamnya.

"Kalau yang itu kemahalan." Sasuke menatap tak percaya.

"Sayang sekali, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Cincin lain diperlihatkan pada Sasuke, namun wajahnya kembali berkerut.

"Yang ini juga gak ada bedanya. Memangnya gak ada yang sedikit lebih murah, tapi bagus?" tanya Sasuke mendesak. Dia sedikit kesal juga, sebenarnya penjaga toko ini berniat membantu atau berniat melorotkan dompetnya sih?

"Yang murah? Wah, kasihan sekali calon istri Anda." Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Eh, bu… bukan seperti itu maksudku! Bukan yang murahan! Tapi yang tidak semahal cincin tadi, namun kualitasnya bagus!" Sasuke merasa terhina mendengar ucapan sang penjaga toko yang secara langsung menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha yang kabur dari rumah tepatnya.

"Haahh…." Sarada hanya mengeluh pelan. Ia sudah cukup lelah melihat perdebatan antara ayahnya dengan wanita ahli cincin yang menor itu.

.

Bermenit-menit telah lewat, namun mereka masih saja berdebat. Sasuke bersikukuh ingin membeli cincin yang tidak kelewat mahal namun kualitasnya bagus. Eh, sang penjaga toko malah terus menawarinya dengan cincin yang luar biasa mahalnya. Kelewat mahal malah! Bahkan perdebatan mereka sampai melantur ke mana-mana. Si penjaga toko atau kita sebut saja 'si mbak menor' itu malah bercerita tentang cincin pernikahan Pangeran William dan Putri Kate. Sarada yang semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka hanya duduk di kursi sambil bersedekap. Ingin rasanya ia menggigit ayahnya untuk menyudahi perdebatan ini.

.

.

.

.

"_Kami-sama_! Ini dia!" Sasuke memperhatikan kotak cincin yang kini ada di genggamannya. Wajahnya sumringah menutupi raut kelelahan yang didapatnya hasil dari perdebatan panjang nan sengit dengan si mbak menor.

"Memangnya mau dikasih ke siapa, Pa?" tanya Sarada lagi masih penasaran.

Sasuke melirik putrinya sambil tersenyum. Ia memasukkan kotak cincin itu ke dalam tas kerjanya dengan hati-hati. Sarada yang sepertinya tidak akan dijawab lagi pertanyaannya hanya tersenyum sebal. Melihat perubahan raut putrinya, Sasuke menggendongnya sehingga mereka bisa berbicara dengan empat mata bertemu.

"Nanti kau juga mengerti."

"Papa gak akan memberikan cincin itu ke orang lain kan? Papa gak lupa kan Sarada pengen Bibi Sakura yang jadi mama! Kalau papa ingkar, Sarada bakal pergi dari rumah!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. Anaknya ini benar-benar sangat pemaksa. Pergi dari rumah katanya? Bagaimana pemikiran seperti itu bisa singgah dalam benaknya? Sudah Sasuke duga, putrinya ini terlalu banyak menonton _dorama _percintaan. Ia menyesal juga karena terlalu membebaskannya menonton televisi.

"Papa tidak akan ingkar, papa janji."

Seketika sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah manis Sarada. Ia kembali berteriak-teriak senang seolah ingin melompat dari gendongan Sasuke. Pria itu sedikit kewalahan dengan sikap putrinya. Mereka hampir saja jatuh kalau Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu papa janji! Awas kalau papa bohong! Sebelum pergi dari rumah, Sarada bakal gigit papa dulu!"

"Iya, iya papa ngerti! Berhentilah mengatakan untuk pergi dari rumah!"

"Oke, tapi papa janji!"

"Huft… kau turun dulu." Sasuke menurunkan Sarada dari gendongannya, kemudian ia membetulkan letak dasinya yang sudah melenceng ke sana ke mari akibat ulah Sarada.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ia memesan secangkir teh hangat, sedangkan Sarada meminta segelas besar _parfait._ Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kafe itu ramai karena banyak pegawai kantor dan anak-anak sekolah yang telah selesai dengan urusan mereka masing-masing sehingga memilih untuk bersantai di kafe. Saat matanya sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ada sesuatu yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sebuah rak buku yang menyediakan buku-buku terbaru ada di sana. Sepertinya buku-buku itu dijual karena ia melihat ada seorang siswi SMA mengambil sebuah buku dari sana dan membawanya ke meja kasir. Ya, buku yang diambil siswi itu sangat menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sebuah novel dengan _cover _yang entah mengapa seperti berusaha menarik dirinya untuk melihat.

.

"Sarada-chan, papa ke sana sebentar ya. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana!"

Sarada hanya menganguk sambil masih menikmati _parfait_-nya. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri rak buku tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah novel yang dibeli oleh siswi tadi. Seperti ada hawa aneh dan misterius yang keluar dari novel tersebut. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tak percaya, seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia tertarik untuk membaca novel. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin sekali membeli dan membaca novel tersebut. Sasuke pun membaca nama pengarang yang tercantum di _cover, _Cherryblossom.

.

"Cherryblossom? Nama ini…."

.

.

.

"_Tentu saja, karena aku tidak memakai nama asliku. Aku memakai penname," balas Sakura._

"_Memangnya penname-nya apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran._

"_Cherryblossom," jawab Sakura singkat._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura! Ini novel terbaru Sakura!" Sasuke memandang takjub ke arah novel yang dipegangnya. Ia ingat bahwa sekarang Sakura telah menjadi novelis yang sangat dikagumi banyak orang. Naruto pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa novel yang ditulis Sakura memiliki cerita dan ramuan kata yang luar biasa, setidaknya begitulah yang ia dengar dari Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia sama sekali tak pernah membaca tulisan sastra Sakura. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sakura menjadi novelis seperti itu. Ternyata ada sisi lain dari Sakura yang belum diketahui Sasuke.

"Tak ada salahnya kalau aku coba membacanya kan?"

.

OoO

.

Malam itu dingin terasa sampai menusuk tulang. Musim dingin akan segera datang menggantikan musim gugur yang penuh dengan perasaan melankolis. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di kota semakin merapatkan jaket tebal mereka. Namun terkadang ada pemandangan aneh yang sampai sekarang belum dapat Sakura mengerti. Mengapa di tengah udara yang dingin seperti ini masih banyak saja para gadis dan wanita yang berjalan-jalan di luar dengan jaket tebal, namun membiarkan kaki mulus mereka diterpa dinginnya udara tanpa _stocking_ atau _legging_. Sakura saja memutuskan untuk memakai celana panjang dengan sepatu bot untuk melindungi kakinya. Kalaupun ia harus memakai rok, tentu ia tak sebodoh itu membiarkan kakinya membeku tanpa perlindungan yang lain.

.

.

Gaara melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah-ubah saat melihat berbagai macam orang dengan_ style_ mereka masing-masing. Pria itu dapat melihat bibir _pink_ wanita itu komat-kamit seperti sedang membaca mantra. Melihatnya membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis, ia tahu wanita itu pasti sedang memuntahkan segala uneg-unegnya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sakura selalu suka berkomentar dan tak jarang komentar itu sepedas _wasabi_.

.

"Gaara, melihat orang-orang itu semakin membuatku kesal saja!" ujar Sakura ketus.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka," balas Gaara.

"Heh? Sori aja ya, aku tidak mau mengurusi mereka!"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kurasa mereka juga tak akan mati kedinginan dengan cara berpakaian seperti itu."

.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya kesal. Melihat tingkah Sakura membuat Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari kafe Orion tempat Ino bekerja. Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia berencana untuk menulis novel baru yang ceritanya merupakan sambungan dari cerita novel sebelumnya. Namun kali ini Sakura dialiri energi positif. Ia ingin membuat cerita yang tak kalah menarik dengan cerita sebelumnya, namun dengan suasana yang berbeda. Entahlah, Gaara merasakannya seperti cerita yang sedikit lebih bahagia, mungkin.

.

Sebenarnya Gaara sangat senang dengan keputusan Sakura. Ia juga tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide cerita novel sebelumnya. Cerita yang diangkat dari kisah hidup Sakura sendiri. Kisah hidup yang merupakan bagian dari kesedihan dan masa kelam yang telah lama dikuburnya dalam-dalam, namun malah diangkatnya lagi ke permukaan. Gaara sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Sakura melakukan hal itu. Ia tahu semua ini memang tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dirinya, ia bukan bagian dari masa lalu Sakura atau pun dari kehidupan kelam Sakura. Ia hanya orang baru yang kebetulan menjadi editor Sakura. Tapi semenjak mengikuti sepak-terjangnya dengan pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara bisa mengerti sedikit. Wanita itu belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan bungsu Uchiha tersebut, apalagi jika dikaitkan dengan gadis kecil berambut hitam itu. Pada akhirnya perasaan seorang ibu tidak akan pernah padam walau bertahun-tahun berusaha untuk menghapusnya.

.

.

"Sakura, bukankah kau merasa bahagia sekarang?"

"Eh?" Sakura memandang Gaara dengan heran, pertanyaan barusan yang dilontarkan pria itu terasa sangat tiba-tiba baginya.

"Kau bahagia, makanya kau ingin menulis novel yang berbeda kan?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Hmmm… mungkin."

.

Saat Gaara dan Sakura hendak berjalan menuju apartemen Sakura yang semakin dekat, tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. Buku catatannya! Benda yang sangat berharga baginya, yang telah menemaninya dalam perjalanan karirnya sebagai novelis yang tak dapat dibilang mudah.

"Akh, ketinggalan di kafe!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"Kalau begitu telpon Ino-san, bilang kalau kau ketinggalan catatanmu dan memintanya untuk menyimpannya sebentar," saran Gaara.

"Tidak bisa! Aku membutuhkannya sekarang! Ide-ide baruku ada di sana! Aku harus kembali ke sana sekarang juga!"

"Apa ini yang kaucari?"

.

Sakura tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Gaara menatap seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak kenal dengan pria itu. Dengan sedikit gerakan kepala, Gaara meminta Sakura untuk membalikkan badannya. Sakura menuruti perintah Gaara, ia memasang wajah kesal karena telah dikagetkan oleh orang tak dikenal. Atau mungkin orang yang telah dikenalnya.

.

"Wah, wah Sakura. Ternyata sifat pikunmu belum hilang ya?" Pria yang tadi mengagetkannya itu tersenyum padanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku catatan berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia menganga seolah-olah rahangnya akan lepas dari tempatnya.

.

"Kak Itachi?!"

.

.

OoO

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sarada sampai di apartemen mereka. Sarada langsung berlarian ke kamar mandi, sudah tak sabar berendam di dalam air hangat. Namun tentu saja ia harus menunggu sedikit lama karena Sasuke harus mengisi air hangat dulu. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa malas untuk mengisi bak dengan air hangat, butuh tenaga untuk melakukannya. Padahal akan lebih mudah jika Sarada memilih untuk mandi di bawah _shower_. Tapi tentu saja bukan Sarada Uchiha namanya kalau bukan pemaksa tingkat akut.

.

"Hangatnya~"

.

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara putrinya dari dalam kamar mandi. Gadis kecil itu bisa juga menikmati berendam di air hangat. Pria itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi setelah Sarada. Biarlah anak nakal itu menikmati waktu istimewa berendam di air hangat, walau Sasuke tahu ia harus menunggu sangat lama untuk mendapatkan gilirannya. Sasuke merogoh tas kerjanya, ia memutuskan untuk membaca novel Sakura sebentar sambil menunggu Sarada selesai mandi. Toh malam ini ia tak perlu masak karena mereka baru saja membeli makanan dari luar untuk makan malam. Sasuke jadi bisa sedikit lebih santai sekarang.

.

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar novel itu, tenggelam dalam untaian kata yang tertulis di tiap lembarnya. Sasuke sedikit memasang wajah serius. Ia merasa aneh dengan novel itu. Tidak hanya_ cover_-nya saja yang cukup aneh, tapi juga tulisannya. Entahlah, Sasuke sulit mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya merasa familiar.

.

.

_Pria itu berlari mencari suara yang sejak tadi terus saja berdengung di dalam pikirannya. Ia yakin bahwa wanita itulah yang sejak tadi sedang menguntitnya. Ia berlari kesana kemari namun tak ditemukannya sesosok bayangan pun. Bahkan gang itu semakin gelap saja seiring hilangnya senja._

_._

_._

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Seperti disihir oleh kekuatan aneh, ia kembali membaca tiap paragraf yang ada di tiap lembaran novel.

.

.

_Wanita itu tahu bahwa ia tak mencintai pria itu sejak awal. Sebuah pemaksaan, ya pemaksaan yang selalu ditemukan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Terlalu kuno memang, zaman sekarang mempertahankan sebuah tradisi yang bahkan sudah mulai jarang dilirik oleh orang. Sebuah kebebasan yang terengut. Pria itu juga sepertinya hanya bermain-main, menganggap semua ini seolah adalah 'mock wedding'. Ya, wanita itu tak peduli, toh mereka sama-sama tak saling mencintai._

_._

_._

Sasuke kembali membuka lembar demi lembar novel itu tanpa membaca seutuhnya. Ia seperti tahu di mana letak kalimat yang ingin dicarinya. Ia semakin merasa yakin, ini bukan cerita biasa. Bukan karangan biasa.

.

.

_Wanita itu, dia hanya ingin merebut kembali seorang tuan putri yang telah lama terkekang dalam pelukan pria itu. Ia hanya ingin merebutnya, meminta kembali haknya. Walau ia tahu semua tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan._

_._

_._

Sasuke menahan nafasnya, kepingan-kepingan memori itu mulai berputar kembali di dalam pikirannya.

.

.

**Sasuke's memories on**

**.**

Kuedarkan seluruh pandanganku di ruangan apartemen kami yang tidak begitu besar. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku tersentak kaget dan segera melihat ke depan. Ada seseorang yang barusan membuka dan menutup pintu! Siapa dia? Aku langsung berlari keluar dan menoleh ke sana kemari. Apa itu? Ada seseorang yang berlari menuruni tangga. Rambut itu, wanita itu! Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Rasanya kakiku tak bisa bergerak sementara ia terus berlari menjauh, hilang ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, haruskah kita menikah?"

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu."

"Jawablah dengan tegas! Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi! Tapi… kita terpaksa harus melakukannya."

"Kalau kau tidak bersedia, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan semuanya begitu saja?! Pria macam apa kau?"

"Aku juga tidak mau! Haruskah kita menikah dengan terpaksa?!"

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang menderita?! Kau tahu aku berulang kali dimarahi oleh ibuku!"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi…"

"Kita jalankan saja, walau tanpa cinta. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

.

.

.

"Aku selalu ingin mengelusnya seperti ini," Sakura mengelus wajah Sarada, "Bodohnya aku karena tak sempat memanjakannya dulu."

.

"Aku harap, aku bisa membawa anakku kepada mimpi indah dengan memeluknya dan tidur di sampingnya seperti ini." Sakura tersenyum melihat Sarada yang semakin nyenyak.

.

.

**Sasuke's memories off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Papa, Sarada-chan udah selesai nih! Sekarang giliran papa!"

Sarada berlari menghampiri ruang tengah sambil memakai baju mandi dan handuk yang membungkus rambutnya. Ia tak menemukan ayahnya di sana. Padahal tadi sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi, ayahnya sedang bersantai di ruangan itu. Gadis kecil yang baru selesai mandi itu mendengus kesal. Ia memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya namun tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Papa di mana sih—, eh?"

Sarada terkejut saat ia merasakan sesuatu di kakinya. Sepertinya ia telah menginjak benda bulat. Benda itu terasa dingin di telapak kakinya. Ia mengangkat kakinya untuk melihatnya. Benda itu adalah cincin yang tadi dibeli oleh ayahnya.

"Loh, kenapa ada di sini? Papa ceroboh banget sih! Untung gak hilang!"

Dengan kesal, gadis kecil itu memungutnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama cincin perak tersebut. Cincin yang berkilauan itu, entah mengapa tak terasa sekilau saat pertama kali Sarada melihatnya. Rasanya dingin dan menusuk. Sarada meneguk ludahnya, kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat dari cincin itu?

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

.

.

Ya, saya update chapter 7! Akhirnya, maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu :'(

Chapter kali ini lebih sedikit daripada chapter sebelumnya ya? Mau bagaimana lagi ya, sengaja saya buat begitu. Oh, izinkan saya membalas review kalian dulu! :D

.

**terima kasih udah menjelaskan alasan mereka pisah, tinggal tunggu kapan mereka bersatu lagi hehehe  
**Terima kasih kembali karena sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini :D Oke, makasih udah menunggu penyatuan *?* mereka.

.

**Eaaakkk kawin lagi dong** Lihat aja nanti ya, apakah mereka bakal nikah lagi :3

.

**mereka dulu blm pada cinta y?kok bisa buat sarada... hehehehe**  
** mending gaasaku nya sahabatan aja... cucok kok... jadi sohib  
**Iya, mereka dulu gak saling mencintai. Kenapa bisa buat Sarada? Hmmm... tanya sendiri aja deh sama SasuSaku, mereka memang ajaib! Saya malah membayangkan kalau Gaara bisa menjadi brother yang baik bagi Sakura, hehehe...

.

**thorr, banyakin sasusakunya dong sama sarada juga! oh iya kapan sarada tahu kau sakura tuh ibunya? pasti seru dong apalagi kalau sasusaku bersatu lagii**  
** makasih lanjutin secepatnya yaa**  
** hmm jangan gaarasaku yaa  
**Untuk chapter ini moment SasuSakuSaranya gak ada dulu ya. Besok-besok pasti ada kok, tenang aja ;) Kapan ya dia tahu? Tidak akan lama lagi. GaaSaku di sini memang terkesan romantis tapi sebenarnya gak gitu kok, gimana ya? Dia lebih kayak saudara gitu, atau sahabat.

.

**CHERRY-SAAANN! Kokoro Ira doki-doki,ini :''''')))))) SasuSaku-nya manis amat,yak  
**Saya juga waktu nulis chap 6 doki-doki sendiri :')

.

**sarada bkalan tau gk dulu sakura meninggalkannya?  
**Akan terjawab sebentar lagi, tunggu ya :)

.

**Kak cherry apa nanti bakal ada GaaIno?  
**Sepertinya tidak ada. Kamu suka GaaIno ya?

.

Yaa oke itu tadi review yang saya balas. Yosh, terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review. Maaf gak semuanya dibalas. Pokoknya terima kasih untuk

**mantika mochi**o**Queenshila**o**GaemSJ**o**suket** **alang alang**o**ipong**o**Kagayaku Hoshina**o**Riku** **Aida**o**CherryAsta**o**Takumidieva**

**.**

Ada satu PENGUMUMAN PENTING. Entah ini penting atau tidak, tapi saya cuma mau bilang kalau sebentar lagi fanfic ini akan tamat, yey! Silakan review chapter ini dan tunggu chapter berikutnya, see you :)


End file.
